Jinchuuriki Of The Reibi
by PainX65
Summary: Naruto's twin sister Mito becomes the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi, his parents train her while forgetting about Naruto. He starts to feel hatred towards them but this hatred brings forth a different creature.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer_** _ **: I do not own Naruto**_

 **Jinchuuriki of the Reibi**

Prologue

A young boy sits in his room, loathing. Why is a young boy loathing well he is the forgotten one of his so called 'family' Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. With blonde spiky hair and blue eyes just like his father. He doesn't hate his family he understands why his sister Mito needs training, but they could have at least given him scrolls to work on.

Instead of seeking their help, he studied and trained by himself, not letting anyone discover what he was doing. He had books on Chakra Control, Fuinjutsu, Anatomy and Medicine. He didn't want any of their 'power' he was going to be recognized as his own person, but the only jutsu he would take from his family was Rasengan as he would finish it where his 'father' didn't besides that he wouldn't learn any other techniques from them.

He learnt Henge, Kawarimi and Kage Bushin. He learnt Kage Bushin due to his Uzumaki heritage but his Henge wasn't an illusion it was real. He decided to call it Shin Henge. He took his training very seriously along with Satsuki Uchiha and Shino Aburame, his best friends, his only friends.

His sister however had a lot of friends, Mito Uzumaki Namikaze, was one of the most popular kids of that generation along with Hinata Hyuga and Satsuki Uchiha. She looked just like her mother Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze with long red hair and acted like her mother, but also acted like her father Minato Namikaze better known as the Yondaime Hokage. She wore dark crimson pants with an long sleeve mesh shirt with an sleeveless red shirt. All rumoured to be the next generation of the 'Ice Queens of Konoha'. Mito was jealous of Shino and Satsuki as they were the only ones that Naruto talked to.

Mito didn't hate her brother she loved him like an older brother, but she wanted to know him better, it was there final year of the academy together with the exams just around the corner. A gut feeling she was having was telling her that it may be the last time, every she would approach she was swarmed by the fan club followed by a disappearing act by Naruto.

Most kids approached Naruto to get to Mito, however he was smarter than this and ignored them. However they stopped approaching when he became friends with Shino. Only to start again when he became friends with Satsuki.

He met Satsuki when he was training in the woods and from there they would meet and train together. Until they tire each other out. She had long black hair with bangs on each side of her face just like her mother's Mikoto Uchiha. Satsuki wore long white ANBU pants with a black bandage wrapped around the right leg, and a navy blue shirt. He became friends with Shino when he first approached him in class when no one else would, he also learnt that Shino had never had a friend before due to his bugs. When Shino returned home that day and told his father, Shibi, that he made a friend, he was happy even though he didn't show it.

When he got home through his window, he started making seals, storage, explosive, and suppression seals. He made the seals and sold them to shops gaining money. Almost enough to move out. He had a book that had his seal ideas, an Anti-Rape Seal and a Jutsu Catcher and Replicator Seal that would store a fired jutsu and allow the seal user to fire the jutsu multiple times. He looked out of his window to see his family leave to have fun he grew angry as they never tell him or ask him to join them. It was at this time he got a visitor.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**_

 **Jinchuuriki of the Reibi**

Chapter 1 - Meeting the Reibi

As Naruto was making seals still fuming at being neglected he didn't notice the surprise visitor till the last second. He shot around and saw a leech, not just an ordinary leech but a giant leech that was bigger than him easily filling up most of the empty room. What was surprising was the leech was wearing a Noh Mask that was pure white with 5 red streaks that seem to be like hair and the kanji for zero on the mask's forehead. The leech itself was a dark shade of purple easily mistaken for a dark blue but still being able to see it as a purple.

"… **Hello…** " The Noh Masked Leech said, obviously not used to such interactions.

Naruto just looked at the leech that was in his room, he had to ask it a question.

"What are you doing here?" He asked to the oversized leech.

"… **looking…..for a…..host.** " the leech replied.

" _A host like a Jinchuuriki?_ " Naruto was questioning its motives until it spoke up.

"… **I saw…the darkness….in your heart…** "

Naruto froze, his darkness?

" **..Your…Hatred…** "

"My hatred? Who are you"

"... **I am… the…. Zero Tailed Leech….. the… Reibi** " the know identified Reibi said as it revealed itself.

"Reibi? I thought there were only nine Bijuu"

" **Just… like you….I was… forgotten….** "

"S-Sorry"

" **You…know of the…Sage?** " Reibi asked Naruto, to which he nodded " _ **Father**_ **spilt the Juubi into ten… only nine were…seen….I was still…..inside the sage…. I was never named….** " Naruto took in this information and noticed how he said father with such venom.

"We are both forgotten, heh….. So how did you find me?" He asked the forgotten leech.

" **I...followed your…anger….I grow stronger…on negative…emotions** " Reibi slowly replied.

"So you have no name? Why don't you name yourself? You don't have to make one now or tell me it, but how about I be your host, the first Reibi Jinchuuriki besides the Sage." Naruto proposed to Reibi.

" **I…accept….** " It decided

"Well we better make a seal for us then" he said with a smile.

With that he started to design a seal for him and Reibi, as he drew the seal the Reibi watched over his shoulder, truly wondering what it would be like to have a true host. Many days passed and a day before the graduation exam the seal was complete, all that was left was to begin the Jinchuuriki process.

"It's almost ready... I hope you can tell me more of your story later" Naruto said to Reibi as he watched him.

" **It...would be nice...to talk** " Reibi replied. Over the past few days the Naruto and the Reibi started to get a bond with each other.

"Okay now to place the seal on" Naruto then formed a hand seal " **Kage Bushin** " he said and another Naruto appeared from the smoke.

"You know what to do" He said to the clone which nodded in reply. The clone then proceeded to place the seal onto the original Naruto. The seal itself was two spirals, one going clockwise and the other going anti-clockwise, in the middle of the two spirals was a Yin-Yang symbol. The Yin made for Reibi's chakra and the Yang for Naruto's Chakra, The dots in the Yin and Yang were for the same thing but allows easy connection between each other, and no fighting each other.

Eight kanji for seal surronded by circle with a straight line connecting to the closed spirals and a line connecting to the sealed circles making a circle through the eight, the eight kanji are in compass directions, four for Naruto, four for Reibi.

The double spirals are a double layered defence mechanism allowing chakra to flow after the five element pronged seal or Bijuu extracting. The eight kanji allow for 8 reserves of chakra containing Naruto's and Reibi's (4 each). In case of chakra exhaustion or drainage. Naruto's are the top, bottom and left and right. Reibi's are the diagonal ones.

"Okay time to put the chakra in the seals" Naruto then place his chakra into the four seals leaving only the diagonal ones for Reibi. Reibi then put chakra into the last remaining four.

"Well now...for the sealing" Naruto was kind of worried but at least he would have a friend with him. As Naruto laid there the clone got the seal ready. Reibi looked at the seal seeing that a lot of effort went into it, Reibi was glad that it has a prodigy has a host.

"Ready?" The clone asked them both

" **...Yes...** " the leech replied with a hint of excitement in its voice.

"Yeah me too" the clone nodded and began the sealing. The Reibi was sealed into Naruto and by a gamble of luck the seal worked! Naruto became a Jinchuuriki, of the Reibi no less. Naruto then fell asleep while the clone dispersed from existence.

* * *

Naruto then awoke and saw he wasn't in his room, he was in a white room with a cage separating him and Reibi.

" **...Hello...** " Reibi finally said to the newly awoken Naruto.

"Hey Reibi" Naruto then smiled at the Noh Masked Leech. "looks like it worked, but I wasn't expecting this cage though... the seal will allow you to see through my eyes and talk with me telepathically, to build a stronger bond between us, when you are ready and believe you can trust me completely you can tell me your new name Reibi, and I will unlock the gate."

The Reibi thought about this and agreed, then the Reibi grew larger to fit the cage leaving Naruto shocked.

"That's your true size?" he asked the leech.

" **...Yes...I can change...my size...those two...are my only...sizes...** " the mask wearing leech replied, to Naruto it soundly somewhat feminine.

"So will you tell me the rest of your story?"

" **..I suppose so... the ten tails...were spilt into nine...however I was still inside the sage... however...when the sage...died...and my family... left... I emerged...taking the sages...power...** " Naruto was surprised by this, Reibi took the sages power?

"You know what they say, zero is a number of endless possibilities" He said sagely.

They sat there in silence, until Naruto asked a question... well questions.

"Hey, uh Reibi?"

" **...Yes...** "

"Are you... female?"

" **...** "

" **...Yes... Yes I am...** " The Reibi finally said after what felt like hours.

"Um, How do I leave?" He had no idea.

" **..I believe... you just think yourself...out** " Reibi guessed.

* * *

Naruto then closed his eyes and when he opened them, he turned his head to his clock. He slept through the night. Graduation was today! He didn't show any emotion to this but felt great and more...powerful. Before leaving he change into his ninja attire which consisted of black ANBU styled pants, a black long sleeved shirt with white trimmings. He looked at his reflection to see his blue eyes and blond hair self looking back at him.

He had a quick meal and went to test his jutsus before going to the exam. His Kage Bushin, Shin Henge and Kawarimi, were fine and his chakra control was fine too as he walked up a tree using chakra. After being satisfied with this he and Reibi left towards the academy to become a genin hoping he wasn't going to be put on his sisters team or under the one eyed pervert.


	3. Chapter 3

**Jinchuuriki of the Reibi**

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**_

* * *

Chapter 2 – Graduation Exam, Genin Team

Naruto sat in his seat on the opposite room of where his sister Mito sits, with Satsuki and Shino sitting next to him.

"I hope we are on the same team" Naruto said hopefully.

"It would be nice seeing as we work together as a team" Shino informed.

"Just remember that it may not happen, even though we work together, doesn't mean we will be a team." Satsuki added her two cents to the conversation.

"Did you have to break my hopes, what next? my dreams?" Naruto joked earning a laugh from Satsuki with Shino pushing up his glasses.

"Worry about teams after we pass the exam" Shino calmly said.

Then Iruka walked in and started calling names for the final test.

"Next is Naruto"

Naruto got up and went into the examination room. Meanwhile Mito was wondering why his last name wasn't said like the others.

"Okay Naruto, perform Kawarimi, Henge and a Bushin" Iruka said to one of his (secretly favourite) student.

"Can it be any Henge and Bushin?" Naruto asked

"Sure" Iruka replied confused by a different henge. "But what's this about a different henge?"

"I'll show you Iruka-sensei" Naruto then proceeded with the jutsus. " **Kawarimi** " he replaced with a manikin next to him.

" _No hand signs were used there_ " Iruka thought.

Naruto formed one hand seal and said " **Kage Bushin** " and three other solid clones of Naruto appeared before Iruka.

" _Kage Bushins? Then again he has Uzumaki chakra but he also has near perfect chakra control for his large reserves_ "

"Now Iruka-sensei, this is my henge" gaining Iruka's attention. " **Shin Henge** " he transformed into a perfect replica of the Nidaime Hokage while the other clones turned into Iruka, the Sandaime Hokage and finally Teuchi.

"As you see sensei my Shin Henge is a actually transformation instead of a illusion, I can talk and take hits without losing the henge." Iruka was amazed at how Naruto as a henge that wasn't a illusion.

" _He would be a perfect infiltrator._ " Iruka mused.

"Congratulations Naruto, you passed the exam, here is your hitai'ate" Iruka cheerfully said as he handed Naruto a black hitai'ate which he then tied around his forehead.

"Thanks Iruka-sensei" Naruto said as he smiled at his teacher.

As Naruto returned to the classroom, Iruka told them about becoming shinobi and that the teams would be announced in three days. Naruto, Shino and Satsuki walked out of the Academy and decided to celebrate by going to Ichiraku Ramen.

When Mito walked out of the building she was greeted by her parents who greeted her before walking towards home.

"I see you passed the exam" Minato said proud of his daughter, his face then turned from a happy smile to a sad one.

"Mito, did Naruto pass he exam?" he asked, both him and Kushina had sad looks after neglecting there eldest son, wishing they could ask for his forgiveness and make it up to him by teaching him their techniques.

"Yes he passed the exams with perfect marks... why do we never see him?"

"Have you looked through the family photos or seen him with us when we go into town?" Mito shook her head in response.

"You see..." Minato started.

"We...neglected him.." Kushina said sadly, with Mito looking down, Minato then spoke up.

"We can hope he can forgive us, and we decided to teach him our techniques"

Mito looked up with a smile "Does that mean we can train together then" Minato nodded in response. "Well I better go back to the office see you both later." With that Minato disappeared.

"Well Mito, how about we go make a feast for you and your brother's graduation". Kushina said smiling. " _I hope Naru will forgive us for our neglect_ ".

Naruto, Shino and Satsuki were at Ichiraku Ramen eating well ramen, they decided to talk about topics, it eventually turned got on to Naruto's Fuinjutsu skills.

"So Naru-kun still selling seals?" questioned Satsuki.

"Of course Suki-chan" giving his goofy grin, he then had another mouthful of ramen.

" _Do you like the taste Reibi-chan_ " He asked Reibi

" _ **...Yes...this ramen...is...good...**_ " She replied to her prodigy host.

After some time they decided to leave going home to their respected families or for Naruto's case temporary living conditions. As he walked home conversing with Reibi learning about the leech's abilities and how he could use them with said leech.

Minato looked over the files of genin hopefuls, he looked at Naruto's and saw that he did have a prefect score, apparently a prodigy. Performing a Kawarimi without hand seals, Kage Bushins without exhaustion and a Shin Henge, apparently his son made a non-illusion henge. Minato felt proud but that feeling soon left as he couldn't feel proud because Naruto trained by himself without the help of his family.

" _Naruto, I'm so sorry..._ " He remember all the times he was excited about having a son.

" _Naruto will definitely be a ladies man just like his old man_ "

Tears were forming in the Yondaime's eyes. "That settles it, I'll teach him our techniques and fix our family" he said as he went to arrange the teams.

As Naruto returned home and went to his empty room, he picked up his storage scroll that had all his things in it, clothes, ninja equipment, books and scrolls. The only thing not sealed was his bed, closet, desk and chair. He put the scroll into his kunai and shuriken pouch and put it in the draw.

He sighed and looked out the window, something told him it was going to happen. He was about to go to lay down until he hears a knock on his door. His first thoughts were Mito until a motherly voice called out.

"Naru dinner is almost ready" his mother said. Naruto then proceed to pinch himself.

" _Reibi what is going on?_ " He asked the tailess leech.

" _ **..It seems... they are...remembering**_ " She replied, after all this time Reibi still talks slowly, Naruto wonders if this was on purpose to annoy him. Sometimes he would he small giggles.

" _Well looks like I gotta go see my... 'family'... after years of neglect_ " He thought to himself.

As he walked down stairs he saw his family waiting at the table. He could have sworn he was in a Genjutsu. Naruto was the first to finish dinner, and washed his plate.

"Naruto" Minato called out. Naruto inwardly sighed and prepared himself.

"Yes?" Naruto said quite confused with icy cold blue eyes staring into the his fathers soul.

Minato gulped at this and asked him a question. "We thought you would like to train with your sister and us".

Naruto was about to decline but asked for Reibi's opinion.

" _Hey Reibi, should I take this offer up?_ "

" _ **..You could...but ask why...**_ " She answered back.

"Well I would like it..." he started giving hope to his family. "But why know? It would break my own training methods" he said breaking that hope before Minato could reply Naruto beat it to him. "I know why you couldn't and respect that, but you could have at least given me scrolls and books to work on".

Minato and Kushina were shocked at this, he understood why. He truly was a prodigy to understand all those years ago and when Minato showed Kushina his profile she had the same reaction as Minato. Near perfect chakra control with his large chakra reserves, can use Kage Bushin with one hand seal, Kawarimi without any hand seals, and something called a Shin Henge, a true non-illusion transformation.

"It would be nice to train with you...once in a while..." Naruto said, his family giving small smiles "But that boat has already sailed I won't train with you after suddenly noticing me after all these years..." he said before walking to his room, with leaving his family depressed and his mother in tears "...But it would be nice...to be a family...one day.." He said quietly but loud enough for his family to hear giving them hope.

"Maybe one day we will be a family again." Kushina said and Minato and Mito nodding.

"He also said he didn't want any of our techniques, no taijutsu, no ninjutsu" Minato added as this was the only thing he can offer to his eldest.

" _I hope he can ever truly forgive us_ " they all thought.

Naruto laid on his bed looking at the emptiness that was his room.

" _ **Are...you sure...**_ "

" _Yes, I am sure..._ "

" _ **But...they wanted...you back...unlike..**_ "

" _Reibi... I told you didn't I? We were going to stay together till the end._ "

Reibi smiled at this, if masked leeches could smile. Naruto then let out a yawn.

" _Well night Reibi_ "

" _ **...Night...**_ "

Three days have passed and Naruto was back at the academy ready to be put on a genin team, he knew there was a chance not to be with Satsuki and Shino but he had hope.

"Okay everyone here are the teams..." Iruka started, Naruto decided to block out the words until he he heard Satsuki's name.

"Team 7 is Satsuki Uchiha, Sakura Haruno and Mito Uzumaki Namikaze and your Jonin sensei is Kakashi Hatake"

" _Damn, Mito and Kakashi? Figures I'm surprised I wasn't placed on Satsuki's team_ " Naruto thought disappointed that he wasn't on a team with one of his friends.

"Team 8 is Hinata Hyuga, Shino Abumare and Kiba Inuzuka and your jonin sensei is Kureani Yuhi"

" _...I'm not on Shino's team either..._ "

"Team 9 is still in circulation"

"Team 10 is Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi and Ino Yamanaka and your jonin sensei will be Asuma Sarutobi"

" _Asuma-nii? That reminds me I gotta see Konohamaru later_ "

"Team 11 is Naruto, Sai and Yakumo Kurama and your jonin sensei is Yamato" After a pause Iruka spoke up again "And that's your teams your jonin sensei's will be here soon"

Naruto then decided to meet his new team mates. He walked over to Sai who was drawing and saw Yakumo painting over the other side of the room, then it hit him.

" _Did they put us together due to us all drawing? Sure I make seals but this? No, it can't be...can it?_ "

Naruto told Sai to follow him and and they sat next to Yakumo.

"Nice to meet you two" Naruto said politely.

"Hey..." Yakumo replied while Sai just waved...creepily...

Meanwhile Minato and the other jonin sensei's plus Hiruzen were watching the genin teams, especially Team 11.

"That's your son hokage-sama?" said one of the jonin

"Yes, my eldest"

"Why isn't he on his sisters team?"

The hokage didn't reply to that but said "Shouldn't you be meeting your teams now?" and with that they were gone, except for Kakashi.

"Kakashi why are you still here?"

"Hmm, did you say something sensei?"

Minato just sighed "Just go". Kakashi then left.


	4. Chapter 4

**Jinchuuriki of the Reibi**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**_

Chapter 3 – Genin Test, Missions

As the genin teams waited a man with short brown hair and black, almond-shaped eyes walked in he wore the standard jonin uniform but without the Uzushiogakure crest and wore a happuri-styled forehead protector similar to the Nidaime Hokage.

"Team 11 your with me meet me at Training Ground 32" Their jonin sensei left with Naruto, Sai and Yakumo following him. They made it to the training and sat on the ground with their new sensei.

"Ok now that your all here, we are going to tell each other a little about ourselves, our likes, dislikes, dreams and hobbies and also specialisations if you have any. I'll go first. My name is Yamato, I like trees forests and nature, I don't really dislike much. My hobby is reading books on architecture and my dream is to fight Kakashi and I specialise in ninjutsu and taijutsu...Your turn" he said as he pointed to Naruto.

"My name is Naruto, I like ramen, seals, leeches, training. I dislike...people, my hobbies are making new seals and jutsus, my dream...I haven't thought about it yet. I specialise in ninjutsu fuinjutsu and stealth, my minors are taijutsu, kenjutsu and genjutsu.

" _He didn't say his last name, he also dislikes people I wonder if it is connected. I'm surprised that he knows fuinjutsu but making his own seals and jutsus looks like I got a prodigy_ ""Your next" he pointed at Sai.

My name is Sai. I like drawing, I dislike tratiors, my hobbies are training, I currently don't have a dream, I specialise in kenjutsu, ninjutsu, my minors are fuinjutsu, genjutsu and taijutsu."

" _Sounds like he was in ROOT I better be careful if this is one of Danzo's scheme_ " "Lucky last" he pointed to Yakumo.

"My name is Yakumo Kurama, I like painting, genjutsu, I dislike..., my hobbies are painting, my dream is to become a genjutsu master. I specialise in Genjutsu, however that has been reduced."

" _I heard she has Ido sealed up making her unable to use her Kekkei Genkai properly_ " "Okay meet me here tomorrow morning for you genin exam" After he said that he left.

"So since were a team... let's say we see each others skills" Naruto looked at Sai.

"Well, I can draw my attacks" He rolled out a scroll and pulled out a brush drawing a bird that launched into life hitting a tree leaving Naruto and Yakumo wide eyed. "However I can't make them explode on impact" Naruto smiled "I can help with that if you got time to learn fuinjutsu." Sai looked at him for a moment in shock.

"I'd appreciate that" Naruto then looked over to Yakumo. "I can use Genjutsu and with my Kekkei Genkai can make them real. I use my piantings as a catalyst." Naruto was surprised that both his team mates had such unique abilities, one can use ink and the other harmful genjutsu. He sighed knowing he was the weak link here.

"I mainly know Fuinjutsu, I also sell them at the weapon store in town. I know Kage Bushin and created a better henge I call Shin Henge. I am currently working on a elemental ninjutsu that isn't finished yet." Naruto said then there was silence until Naruto got an idea.

"Hey Yakumo, would you teach me genjutsu?" He asked the young aspiring genjutsu mistress. She looked at him surprised at the question.

"Uh...I can try..."

"Thanks Yakumo-chan I can help you with whatever you need to" she had a small blush at the suffix. "Sai I can teach you how to make explosive seals if you could help me either kenjutsu or taijutsu." Sai nodded in response.

" **Kage Bushin** " a clone of Naruto appeared. "Well lets do it" showing his contagious smile causing Yakumo and Sai to smile true smiles in along time. As Naruto's clone was teaching Sai how to make a explosive seal, Sai gave pointers of kenjutsu and taijutsu. Yakumo taught Naruto about Genjutsu and how it affects the senses and how to dispel them, Naruto returned the favour by teaching her fuinjutsu to incorporate into his painting catalyst. She also told them about Ido, however taught told her not to worry as they were all friends.

Meanwhile at the same time in a tree Yamato was watching his students to see if they would interact with each other and to his surprise they did, they were all helping each other.

" _They all passed the test before the test even started, I guess that just gives us training tomorrow_ ".

The next day was exciting team 11 went to their training ground waiting for their sensei to appear.

"Hey team" Yamato said as he shunshin'd into the training ground.

"Were ready for the test Yamato-sensei" Naruto and Yakumo said.

"Actually there is no test, you all passed yesterday after helping each get ready for the test that was supposed to be today" their sensei told them leaving them in shock. Naruto was the first to recover.

"Well what do we do then?"

"Well I was hoping we could train maybe start with tree climbing and any other pointers you need"

Naruto then remembered something and pulled out a seal. "Yakumo-chan, come over here"

"What is it Naruto-kun"

"Your gonna love this" He placed the seal onto Yakumo and said " **FUIN** " Yamato, Sai and Yakumo were all shocked to see Ido go into the seal. "There we go" Naruto then removed the seal placed onto her by Kureani.

"N-Naruto what did you do" Said both Yakumo and Yamato.

"Well this seal was designed to remove Ido, I call it the **Ido Containment Seal** "

"Remove Ido?" Sai added to the conversation.

"Yep, now with Ido gone it can never return, your free from Ido Yakumo-chan" Yakumo hugged Naruto and had tears of happiness, Naruto then put the seal into his kunai/shuriken pouch and then zipped it up.

"Naruto what are you going to do with the Ido"

"The seal was design for extraction and containment, so I'm gonna keep it safe from prying hands".

"So now what are we going to learn sensei" Yakumo said happy for finally having Ido gone.

"Whatever you wish to learn and since we are a team we will all learn together"

"I wish to learn medical ninjutsu and genjutsu" said Naruto.

"I wish to learn taijutsu and ninjutsu" said Yakumo

"I wish to learn fuinjutsu and kenjutsu" said Sai

"Well that's a long order, we will start with taijutsu followed by kenjutsu, ninjutsu, medical ninjutsu, genjutsu, and finally fuinjutsu. Yakumo will help with genjutsu, Naruto will help with fuinjutsu and Sai will help with kenjutsu, I will help you with all of these. However we may only have time to do half today, as I have to report back about you passing yesterday." Yamato said with a smile.

"Hai sensei" the three shouted.

During the time their chakra control wear near perfect as they all trained to get it to that level. They started with with their training regiment. They trained with gravity seals Naruto made for training helping them increase their strength and speed. With Taijutsu they each went for a certain style however Naruto was still finding a sstyle to suit him as well as a kenjutsu style. Yamato tested them for the chakra affinity with Naruto being wind, Sai being fire and Yakumo being water.

Yakumo learned Suiton: Mizurappa (Water Release: Wild Water Wave). Sai learned Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique) and Naruto learned Futon: Daitoppa (Wind Release: Great Breakthrough) they all learned Doton: Shinjū Zanshu no Jutsu (Earth Release: Double Suicide Decapitation Technique).

They began to start on basic medical ninjutsu and learnt Shosen jutsu (Mystical Palm Technique). Yakumo helped Naruto and Sai learning Genjutsu, both learning Magen: Narakuri no Jutsu (Demonic Illusion: Hell Viewing Technique). Lastly was fuinjutsu, Naruto showed them both how to make storage seals and explosive seals.

Shortly after the day of training they were told to meet their sensei same time tomorrow for missions and they all took their gravity seals off.

Yamato was having a good day his genin team passed yesterday and they all absorbed the information they learned even though it took them a few hours. Yamato walked into the room of jonin they were all there except Kakashi.

After a while Kakashi appeared. "Ok now that your here Kakashi, we can get started". Teams 1-6 have failed the genin test. "Kakashi?"

"Team 7 passed" shocking all the jonin

"Team 8 passed" Kureani said

"Team 10 passed" Asuma said

"Team 11 passed yesterday" Yamato said, this shocked all the jonin including Minato.

"How did they pass yesterday?"

"Well you see after I told them to meet me for the test tomorrow instead of going their seperate ways, they stayed together helping each other also learning from each other as well"

"Who was in your team?" Kureani asked

"Naruto, Sai and Yakumo"

"Yakumo is in your team" She was shocked

"Yes and by the way Kureani, Hokage-sama the Ido is gone for good".

"How?" Minato and Kureani said at the same time.

"Naruto made a seal that extracted the Ido and Yakumo is perfectly fine"

"Where is the seal now?"

"Naruto hid it so no one would use it"

"What did you do today then" Asuma then asked

"Training, I asked what type of training they wanted to do and we do it as a team while wearing Naruto's gravity seals. We just went with some basic Taijutsu followed by Kenjutsu, Checking their affinity, Ninjutsu, Medical Ninjutsu, Genjutsu and finally Fuinjutsu." Yamato said before pulling out a written file. "I wrote down what my team did today" The jonin and Minato looked through it and were quite surprised to see that this team learned so much in a short amount of time that they had today.

"When Konohamaru hears this he won't stop annoying Naruto to show him these jutsus" Asuma laughed.

"Naruto met Konohamaru?" said a surprised Minato.

"Konohamaru bumped into Naruto one day and they started hanging out more"

"Ok all the jonin that teams made it through the test get ready to start them with D-Rank missions"

"Hai Hokage-sama" they shouted in unison.

Minato went home that day with the written file provided by Yamato and showing it to his wife, who was astounded that their son was a prodigy rumoured to be the next Itachi.

Naruto was in his room placing his shinobi pouch on the desk unzipping it for his scroll unrolling it to put the Ido Containment Seal into it and rerolling the scroll placing it back into the pouch zipping it up. He was glad to make new friends with his team and better yet learn on the first day that they were supposed to do their exam.

Naruto recounted the jutsu he learned and about the jutsu his team mates learned. Yakumo took a taijutsu style that revolved around defending and countering while Sai took one that involved pressure points, for kenjutsu Sai had style using his tanto. Yakumo didn't have the same feeling for kenjustu like he and Sai had. Yakumo decided to do more taijutsu during this has she had no use for kenjutsu.

Naruto gotten used to the taijutsu and kenjutsu but wasn't sure what style to do, he and Reibi talked a lot of the time, he would say that Reibi was his best friend.

" _Hey Reibi-chan_ "

" _ **Hello...Naruto-kun...**_ "

" _What shall we do tonight?_ " he asked the female leech.

" _ **I saw...you had...trouble deciding a …..taijutsu style...**_ "

" _Yeah_ "

" _ **Well...how about this...style**_ " Naruto listened to what his best friend had to say, " _ **This…is…a style that….resolves around…draining chakra….and dislocations with quick attacks**_ "

"What is the style called?"

" _ **I… call it…Draining Leech…or Haisui Richi**_ "

"It's a perfect fit, so will you show me and how would you show me?"

" _ **In the mindscape…I can show you…. but you have to….practice…in outside**_ "

The following day started like the last. Naruto was training with his Kage Bushins working on the Draining Leech taijutsu style. Sai was drawing, while Yakumo was painting her 'saviour' as she called it. Soon their sensei arrived.

"Okay team we are starting missions, we will take 2-3 D Ranked Missions per day while training after the missions" Yamato then signalled his team towards the Hokage tower.

"Team 11 reporting for their first mission" Yamato said while bowing his head.

"Ah yes, well we got two right now, one is walking the Inzuka hounds and the other is catching Tora, which one would you like" Minato asked

"I'd like to catch Tora" Naruto said calmly freaking out Minato, Yamato and the hidden ANBU. "Put we will also do the other one as well" He added.

"Well good luck" Minato said

Naruto asked his teammates if they would waited there and they nodded, he left the room only to come a few minutes later holding a purring Tora.

"I got him" Naruto said making the ANBU fall and making Yamato and Minato's jaws drop.

"You, how, Tora" Yamato started

"Looks like you have the fastest record in catching Tora" Minato chuckled he had to tell Kushina this and also Mito, he could see the looks on their faces when it took Mito's team a few hours.

"Since Naruto caught Tora alone…" Minato started before Naruto interrupted him.

"I would like it to be paid as a team payment" Naruto said

"And why is that?" Minato questioned his eldest.

"Because we are a team, I just happened to prevent them from the so called suffering of the 'Demon Cat' Tora. I don't even know why you call him a demon, look at him" He replied while patting a purring Tora.

There was dead silence after that, Minato then paid it as a team effort. Team 11 then went on to walk the Inuzuka hounds that were strangely following Naruto without disobedience, which confused Minato, Team 11, the Inuzuka clan and others. The word quickly spread of Naruto having the quickest record for catching Tora and how Tora seemed to act much like the Inuzuka hounds. The news about the removal of Ido for good was going around from jonins to chunnins.

After their second D ranked mission, they went to the training field with Yakumo learning more healing techniques, Sai getting seals from Naruto to incorporate them into his ink beasts and Naruto working on his 'Draining Leech' taijutsu.

This continued for a few weeks, the team went on one C rank mission; a simple escort mission. Team 11 returned to the hokage tower to get a mission on the way over Naruto ran into the previous Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi.

"Ah hello Naruto-kun" said the old wise monkey.

"Saru-jiji" He said mischievously as he called him that since he could remember.

"How is being a genin?"

"Alright, I guess" He replied "Tell Konohamaru that I'll visit him after this mission we are going to take".

"Alright alright, I'll tell him" The previous hokage said while walking away.

Naruto then walked into the room with his waiting team.

"You're here, what took so long?" questioned Yamato

"Sorry Yamato-sensei, I got held up with a monkey" He replied causally as he scratched the back of his head.

The Yondaime coughed to get the attention of his eldest and Yamato. "Your mission is to be back up to Team 7, they ran into Zabuza Momochi and request backup". Team 11 including their sensei fell to the ground.

"Zabuza Momochi, Demon of the hidden Mist? That same Zabuza?"

"Yes that same Zabuza"

"Then why are we going" questioned Yakumo

"Because according to your skills you are the strongest genin team in generations, that and… I have confidence in your skills" Minato said, even though he wasn't showing it he was terrified of sending his son out with his daughter, the thought of losing both his children gave him nightmares, especially as e technically already lost his son.

"We will go at once" Yamato told the Hokage, he turned to look at his team "Meet me at the gate in ten minutes" and shunshin'd out of there. Naruto then went to the weapon shop he sold his seals at a place called 'Dragon's Jaw' or 'Ryu no Ago' it sells projectile weapons, close combat weapons and even seals, though the seals are bought from Naruto to sell there.

Naruto walked in holding the next patch of explosive seals, storage seals and chakra suppression seals. He then got an idea that would make his leech friend both happy and surprised. "Hey Kohaku, I brought this batch of seals."

"Ah, thank you, and here is your cut of last batch's seals." Kohaku said happy that he had high quality Uzumaki seals.

"Thank you Kohaku, I was wondering if you could make a headband?"

"Like the one you're wearing now?"

"Yes, like this one but with the kanji for zero on it and a black cloth."

"Yes I can do it, but why?"

"Well it's my favourite number, but the real reason is kinda personal" He was glad Reibi was asleep right now, or at least he hoped.

"Ok, ok I won't pry but it will take a while"

"That's good because I'm going on a mission that is estimated to be a week-long"

"It will be done by the time you get back"

"Um, do you want the payment now or later?"

"It's on me, thanks to your seals it has really been improving business, people have been asking who made them and told them that it was you, a lot of jonin and chunnin really consider you a prodigy"

"…I know… thanks for doing this for me" Naruto then bowed and walked goodbye to meet with his team at the gate.


	5. Chapter 5

**Jinchuuriki of the Reibi**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**_

Chapter 4 – Demons, Ice and Corrupted Business Men

Naruto met his team at the gates. Yamato had a fair idea of where he went to but decided to ask anyway.

"You're here, let's move" Yamato said with a smile, they then started to walk down the dirt path. "Naruto where did you go, you were late."

"Sorry sensei I had to drop off some seals at the Dragon's Jaw"

"Ah understandable, now let's keep up the past". Team 11 took off through the trees, occasionally talking to each other.

"Sensei who is Zabuza?" Yakumo asked

"Zabuza was one of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist, wielder of the Kubikiribocho"

"A master of kenjutsu then?" Sai added without any emotion.

"And ninjutsu too" Yamato also added

"I don't know what is more wrong, sending a team of genin against a former seven swordsmen or creating a full female team with a pervert as their sensei." Said Naruto.

Soon Team 11 reached Nami, and found where Team 7 were staying at. Yamato knocked on the door to reveal a long haired woman appearing to be in late twenties.

"Hello may I help you?" She asked

"Yes, we are the backup team for a Konoha team that is in the town" Yamato said

"Ah yes, they are here, please come in" She offered "My name is Tsunami"

"My name is Yamato, this is Yakumo, Sai and Naruto" He said pointed to each one respectfully. Tsunami showed them into the room with an old man and Team 7. When Team 11 and Tsunami walked in they all sweatdropped at the sight, Kakashi was laying down resting reading his precious Icha Icha, Sakura trying to get Satsuki and Mito's attention a basic fangirl trait trying to get higher in society, most likely being the best and more realistic reason. Mito arguing how jealous she was at Satsuki for spending more time and knowing more about her brother, while Satsuki just ignored her and the old man was drinking sake.

Naruto got their attention when he faked a cough causing Team 7 and the drunkard looked to see Tsunami and Team 11. Kakashi got a glare from Yamato, Sakura…didn't do much, Satsuki gave a wave to Naruto who waved back, while Mito was blushed up a storm having been caught acting jealous but soon went away seeing Satsuki wave while her brother waved back.

"So Kakashi, mind catching us up to speed" Yamato said with a creepy face making sure his genin team didn't see it….yet. Kakashi sighed and went on to explain the how they were ambushed by the Demon Brothers Gozu and Meizu then by Zabuza with a fake hunter nin.

"So the main enemy is Gato then" asked Naruto

"What are you planning Naruto" Asked Kakashi

"Well if Gato disappeared then Zabuza has no reason to stay here."

"That's true but it's too dangerous" Yamato reasoned

"Who said we were going to kill him?" This got the jonins and other genins raise their eyebrows. "Well we convince Zabuza and his accomplice to join us for a start, and I'm guessing Gato doesn't want to pay Zabuza for this so he will most likely kill him."

"We'll try to convince him but no promises" said Yamato. "Anyways Kakashi what have you taught your team so far" Mito was the one who spoke first "Teamwork and tree climbing" this made Team 7 sweatdrop. "Really Kakashi? You know my team trained on the first day and they even learnt jutsus and they already knew tree climbing before that." Yamato smirked when Kakashi was about to reply he saw what Yamato did. "I understand that Satsuki and Mito would be trained by the parents but what about Sakura?."

" _Yamato you clever bastard, making my genins ruin my precious Icha Icha time after hearing the prodigy team 11_ " Kakashi thought. Yamato saw the look of Kakashi an smirked as he walked away. While the training with Team 7 and Team 11. Naruto meet the fake hunter nin named Haku in the forest as he continued to perfect the Draining Leech style as he went for a break.

"Hello ninja-san? Are you alright?"

"I'm alright hunter-san" This made the fake hunter nin freeze before pulling out a senbon before Naruto raised a hand telling the fake hunter nin to stop. "Look I don't want to fight you, Gato is going to betray you both. I'm want to see if you want to come with us" The fake hunter nin thought for a while before putting away the senbon.

"I'll take up your deal with Zabuza-sama…?"

"Naruto and you?"

"Haku, very well Naruto-san I'll talk about it with Zabuza" The newly named Haku walked of before turning around and saying "By the way, I'm a guy."

Naruto replied "Does that really matter?" Naruto could of swore he saw blush appear on Haku and mumbling something about "I almost fell for that one" confusing the blond shinobi. He then got up and proceeded to go back and tell his sensei of his encounter.

After talking with his sensei and Kakashi, they waited for the day when Zabuza made his move. During this day Naruto met Inari and Naruto decided he had enough of his whining and took him on a 'Training Trip' as he called it.

"What are we doing here!" Inari shouted at Naruto. Naruto just looked at him and back to the ocean. "Look" Inari then looked over to see the sunset beyond the ocean. "It's beautiful isn't it" Inari didn't reply but nodded. "Don't you want to see this sight with your family?"

"Of course I do! Why wouldn't I?"

"Then protect them" This shocked Inari greatly. "If you want to stop Gato and protect your family you have to be brave, not everyone is lucky like you Inari" Naruto turned to look at Inari who had tear filled eyes. "So no matter what, protect your precious people, that is why I'm strong" Inari looked up at Naruto before embracing him in a hug letting all his tears go. Naruto decided to stay quiet, little did they know Tazuna's family and the Konoha teams saw a beautiful scene that evening. After that event Inari called Naruto, Naruto-nii.

Today was the day Zabuza would attack when two thugs tried to capture Tsunami, and Inari showed his bravery when Naruto attacked the two thugs and tied them up. Before making a Kage Bushin to stay with Tsunami and Inari.

" _Hope I'm not late_ " He thought to himself

" _ **You...will...make it…I know it…**_ " Reibi reassured him

" _Thank you Rei-chan_ " The new nickname made the mask leech blush, if it could blush that is.

Naruto made it to the bridge and saw Zabuza and Haku talking with Team 7 and 11.

"So the mastermind is here eh?" Zabuza said

"So do you agree?" Kakashi asked the Demon of the Mist

"Me and Haku have been talking about it and…" He trailed off leaving suspense. "We decided to take up your offer, we don't running from hunter nin"

Naruto then smiled "Well we better put on a good show huh" Zabuza nodded before he used his signature jutsu " **Kirigakure no Jutsu** " Then a role of mist covered the bridge.

"Mito, Satsuki go 'fight' with Haku" Kakashi said

"Naruto go 'help' them, Sakura, Yakumo protect the bridge builder, Sai protect Tsunami and Inari". As they were given the commands they went off, to their respected spars.

Naruto, Mito and Satsuki were sparring against Haku, uses Hyoton. "Hyoton, that's a nice Kekkei Genkai you have there" Satsuki said showing her two tomoe eyes, in full glory.

"Very well let's begin" Haku replied calmly. Satsuki went blazing through handsigns and shouted " **Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu** " shooting a fireball at Haku, who skillfully dodged it by jumping into an ice mirror. When Haku re-emerged from a different mirror, Mito threw a punch engaging in taijutsu, Haku using the Yuki style taijutsu and Mito using the Uzumaki style taijutsu. Haku noticed Satsuki come from behind and spun around creating a wall of ice to stop the attacker, Haku didn't notice Naruto was nowhere to be seen until Naruto said " **Doton: Shinju Zashu no Jutsu** " Haku managed to dodge the attack in time.

With Zabuza, Kakashi and Yamato, Kakashi and Zabuza were fighting with ninjutsu with Yamato watching out for Gato.

Naruto landed a hit on Haku and by hit I mean grab and by grab I mean squeeze, twice one by accident the other for confirmation before remembering what Reibi said to him and realizing where his hand was before jumping back saying "sorry" over and over.

Both of the blushed at the contact between the two before Naruto spoke up. "Sorry, Haku-chan, I didn't mean to do that"

"I-It's f-fine" She stuttered out.

Silence, that was the only thing in the battlefield right now. Until a small child called out Zabuza at the other end of the bridge that is.

"Demon of the Mist more like..huh!" The small child started before seeing how none of the Konoha ninja or Zabuza and his accomplice weren't hurt at all.

"Gato" Zabuza called the small child in... a … business suit…

"THAT'S GATO!" Mito laughed out, "He is the size of a small child"

Gato gritted his teeth in anger at being called a child by a child. "Kill them and do what you want to the girls" Gato order his thugs which caused Satsuki, Mito, Haku, Yakumo and Sakura to shudder. Meanwhile Zabuza, Yamato and Kakashi got ready to fight the thugs. Naruto used a Kage Bushin to dispel and tell Sai what was happening and also for the Kage Bushin to make more clones in case. Zabuza and Kakashi were killing the thugs as they came towards them while Yamato created a barrier in front of the both genin teams. Naruto jumped over the barrier and heard a familiar voice say " **Choju Giga Bakuhatsu (Super Beast Imitating Drawing Explosion)** " Four lions then attack the thugs with an the kanji for explosion on the head exploded kill the thugs.

"Nice of you to drop in Sai" Naruto called out. Naruto then went in using the Haisui Richi dislocating the arms and legs of the thugs and draining their chakra. "Well look like it works" Naruto mused. Gato was shitting himself the thugs were dying or getting their arms and legs dislocated. When Gato tried to run Naruto saw him and took off after him while putting chakra into his legs, sped up catching Gato.

"P-Please don't kill me, I'll give you anything you want, please I want to live!" Gato pleaded while Naruto looked down at him with an emotionless face and cold eyes that stared into Gato's soul.

"So do the people of Wave, Gato, Don't worry though, I'll give you the pain you gave them, you will wish you were dead by the time I'm done with you". Naruto said harshly at bastard in front of him. On the bridge with the thugs dead now looking around for Gato and Naruto they heard a scream. "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Soon enough Naruto emerged with a tied up, bloodly corpse with missing limbs.

He threw the body onto the ground in front of Zabuza. As Zabuza looked up to see the blond with an emotionless face his eyes told a different story, the fact that he took a life and something…sinister as well like he enjoyed torturing the small bastard, however the feeling of taking a life was more seen more clearly and only Zabuza saw that small bloodlust.

Team 7, 11 gave some room for Naruto. Naruto was getting consoled by Reibi, helping him with this life changing event.

" _Reibi what happened when I killed him?_ "

" _ **You...used my….chakra…**_ " Reibi said with concern.

" _So bijuu chakra makes one crave bloodlust?_ "

" _ **If not…control correctly…that is**_ "

" _Reibi… when we get back…do you mind if I learn…to control your chakra?_ "

" _ **Of course…Naruto-kun…**_ "

Naruto then left his mindscape, and look around the room "Looks like there is nothing better to do than go train I guess" He said to himself, walking out of the room and down the stairs to see a drunk Zabuza and Tazuna, Kakashi reading his 'Icha Icha', Team 7, 11, Tsunami, Haku and Inari throwing a party in celebration of Gato's death. Nobody noticed Naruto sneak out of the room except for Kakashi and Yamato, they both looked at each other questioning who should go, Kakashi as he was supposed to be an elder brother figure or Yamato as he was his team sensei, he wasn't prepared for his genin to kill someone so soon, however the person who realized he wasn't there was Haku and went out to comfort him about his first kill.

Naruto trained in the woods where he first met Haku, using the Haisui Richi against a Kage Bushin who was also using the style.

"So this is where you disappeared to?" Naruto spun around to see Haku smiling at him, Naruto just blushed as he remembered the incident on the bridge.

"W-what are you doing here Haku?"

Looking for you" She said "I know the feeling of the first kill it's always the hardest"

"I know it is and I am prepared to continue down this path" Naruto said with determination.

"That's good to know, now what do you say to come back to the party before you fan club realizes we are both gone" She joked, as they started to walk back until Haku said something "Let's go the long way, Naruto-kun" before dragging Naruto the long way back.

The days past till the bridge was completed and the Konoha teams plus two others went back to Konoha. Tazuna however was deciding the bridge name. "Hmm, How about the 'Great Naruto Bridge' hmm" Tazuna said with both Tsunami and Inari nodding in agreement.

While the Konoha teams walked back Mito glanced towards Yakumo, Satsuki and now Haku, someone who was their enemy was closer her brother than her! It made her jealous. As soon as the group passed the gate guards Izumo and Kotetsu they both as why the Demon of the Mist is here with them, both jonin looked at them and said one word, "Naruto".

They then entered the hokage tower for their report, Minato looked up to see that 7 and 11 brought back a seven swordsmen and accomplice. "Can you please explain why Zabuza and his accomplice are here". Team 7, 11, Zabuza and Haku all said one word excluding Naruto,

"Naruto" Minato sighed at this.

"Why should we let you join our village?"

"I myself can teach kenjutsu and Haku wasn't registered as a ninja and has no criminal record" Zabuza answered with confidence.

"That is true but what happens if we say no?" Minato questioned to which Naruto replied.

"You'll lose a strong jonin who gave Kakashi a ran for his Icha Icha money, a Hyoton user and a blond male."

"I guess that is true…wait about that last one?"

"Last what Hokage-sama" Naruto replied. Minato sighed at the response, it was Kakashi like.

"Very well, you Zabuza will be a jonin while Haku would be a chunnin" He declared throwing them both a Konoha headband. "Haku about your Hyoton…" Minato started before be cutting off by Naruto.

"Hokage-sama if your suggesting that Haku-chan be put into a CRA, then it would only end badly seeing that Hyoton is a Kirigakure Kekkei Genkai. Being from a different village means that the laws are different and not to mention the Yuki clan laws about CRA as well. Also adding that Haku is Zabuza's daughter and technically apprentice puts her under Zabuza's protection and also my protection" The last one shocking everyone. "Since we have no idea if Haku is the last Hyoton user and a female she can't be put through the CRA. So if you were thinking that then forget it" Naruto stated. Minato was shocked to see Naruto defend with accurate information.

"And how is she also under your protection?" Minato asked curiously. Naruto stared at his 'father' with his cold eyes reaching his souls scaring Minato greatly.

"Since I am a clan heir and the eldest that also me to gain clan head privileges, but since you haven't officially declared Mito the heiress publicly yet and that she can't take up the clan head spot until she becomes of age to be publically announced, I can use my candidate status." Minato was shocked, they didn't decide on the Uzumaki clan heir yet and Naruto was already under the belief that Mito was already chosen for the title, it broke his heart to hear his son talk like his was…nothing to them especially seeing his empty room not a single thing was in there, but what Naruto said was true though.

"Okay Haku will be stay under the protection of Zabuza and now under the protection of Naruto, and will not be placed in CRA as I am even against it." Minato said dismissing everyone but the two jonin senseis. "So how did he go" Minato asked.

"Well sensei, Naruto had his first kill" Kakashi said.

"I…see" Said Minato with a worried look " _This will make him more colder, however there is a chance he can go back to normal with the way the way he defend Haku almost instantly_ " He thought dismissing the jonin.

Naruto showed Zabuza and Haku around town then went to Dragon's Jaw to pick up his nw headband. As he went it with Haku and Zabuza he greeted Kohaku. "Hey Kohaku is the headband ready?"

"Ah Naruto yes it is" Kohaku gave Naruto a forehead protector with a black cloth and with the kanji for zero in place of the Konoha symbol. Kohaku then saw Zabuza Momochi. "Well Naruto you sure have a skill for making allies from enemies." Kohaku stated before talking with Zabuza and Haku. "Zabuza watch out for a genin named Tenten" He looked at Haku next "Haku huh? Nice name"

"Yours aswell Kohaku" The trio then left the shop and a Kage Bushin returned to the original Naruto.

"Boss" the clone said "I have purchased the property with the money we saved up with and still have more money left over thanks to the seals and that A rank mission" the clone then gave the original the location and keys to the property.

"Thanks" Naruto said as the clone dispelled, gaining the memories of buying the property.

"Um, Naruto what happened" Haku asked with a curious Zabuza.

"Well Haku-chan, I was always planning of moving out from the Uzumaki-Namikaze estate, and I saw that this property was available so I took it, it used to be an old clan compound, small and affordable." Naruto turned around to Haku and Zabuza and smiled. "Since you two don't have a place to stay the old clan compound has enough room for you two, it probably can hold around thirty to thirty-five people" Shocking them both seeing as Naruto saved up for a big enough place but still call it small. They soon arrived at the old clan compound inside they saw clones cleaning up the compound. "Well you two better chose your room, my clone already chose mine, you can till it's mine as there is a clone making seals in it". Zabuza then spoke up.

"It's the clan head bedroom isn't it"

"….."

"….."

"…. Yes" Naruto said looking down causing the other two to sweat drop.

Haku and Zabuza chose their rooms and opened their storage scrolls the same as Naruto did when putting away his clothes, books, scrolls and other things from their own scrolls. Haku's room was close to the clan head bedroom, while Zabuza's was on the opposite side. Naruto then got the message that the clones had dispelled finished with cleaning the compound. Naruto decided to leave the old clan symbols up and decided to get tattoos of the symbols on both his arms under his shoulders. The old clan symbol consisted of a black flaming ring with the flames on the ring appearing on the outside but the inside a single black dot.

Naruto told his new housemates that he will be back while holding a piece of paper with the clan symbol. Naruto entered the Dragon's Jaw asking if Kohaku could put the symbol under his shoulders on both arms. After getting the two tattoos and putting his long sleeve shirt back on and paying Kohaku headed off towards home, his new home.

When Naruto arrived and greeted Haku and asked where Zabuza was she responded with "Out in the training grounds" Naruto shrugged and walked into one of the kitchen areas within the compound and started cooking, the smell brought in both Haku and Zabuza wondering who was cooking.

"Look what the leech drained in" Naruto said cryptically confusing his housemates. "Well come get it then" He gestured to the three plates of food on the table. The trio started to eat while Zabuza managed to eat with his mask of bandages making Naruto ask Haku how he did that to which Zabuza brought up a book called 'How to Eat While Wearing a Mask' causing Naruto to sweat drop. That was one of the best days Naruto has ever had and both Haku and Zabuza noticed this.


	6. Chapter 6

**Jinchuuriki of the Reibi**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**_

Chapter 5 – Chunnin Exams Stage 1 and Stage 2

Naruto groggily woke up from his day in his new house, knowing that the Hokage would have questions on where we would have been if it wasn't for the Kage Bushin he made go to the Uzumaki-Namikaze Household. Naruto got dressed into his regular attire and went to meet his team for another day.

"Hey guys" Naruto said to his team which they replied back to him, soon their sensei arrived.

"Hey team, I got these for you" Yamato said while handing out the three slips of paper.

"Chunnin Exams?" Yakumo and Naruto said at the same time, while their sensei nodded.

"Aren't we supposed to take more missions?" Naruto questioned

"We done the required D rank missions and since you have done an A rank mission and a C rank it counts towards your entry requirement" Yamato answered. "So if you want to enter take those to the Academy tomorrow" Their sensei then disappeared in a column of white smoke.

"See you guys there then I have to see Konohamaru today" Naruto said before he Shunshin'd out of the training field without any tricks or hand signs leaving a gaping Yakumo and giving Sai a different expression.

Naruto Shunshin'd to the Sarutobi Clan compound, an achievement in his books even though he used his clones to help lengthen down the time required for mastering the jutsu. He walked up to the doors before getting tackled by a short brown haired kid with a long blue scarf.

"Hey Kon" Naruto simply said

"Hey Naruto-nii" Konohamaru replied before the bombard of questions came at him. "I heard you went on a cool mission, and you learned new jutsus too, can you show me?" Konohamaru begged.

"Okay, okay Kon I'll show you my jutsus and tell you about my amazing A rank mission" Naruto said seeing Konohamaru's reaction at him going on an A ranked mission. Naruto signalled for Konohamaru to follow him and how he met Zabuza Momochi and made him a Konoha shinobi, when Konohamaru heard the story he got too excited and ran off and accidentally bumped into a ninja wearing a black suit with purple paint on his face with something on his back next to a kunoichi with a fan on her back the noticeable thing on them besides having things on their back was the Suna symbol on their forehead protectors.

"Kankuro stop it" the kunoichi said

"No Temari the brat deserves it" The newly named Kankuro said to the newly named Temari.

"I sorry" Konohamaru said with worry in his voice.

"Sorry kid but I'm not gonna let you off this easy" Kankuro said pulling back his fist only to feel his arm going numb. Kankuro then dropped Konohamaru to see Naruto with an angry expression etched onto his face.

"You do know you will get sent back to Suna for harming a Konoha civilian and grandson of the Sandaime. It would be bad for Suna's reputation huh" Naruto said while Konohamaru hid behind Naruto. "You're really making your brother angry by doing this you know Kankuro" When Naruto said this Kankuro freaked out when someone appeared out of the nearby tree.

"G-G-Gaara, please I didn't he started…."

"Kankuro shut up or I will kill you" the newly named Gaara said before looking at Naruto. "Mother wants your blood" he said like it was a normal thing to say until Naruto replied shocking the sand trio.

"I look forward to fighting you and Shukaku…." Before whispering the last part to the suna team "…Ichibi Jinchuuriki" Naruto left with Konohamaru showing some of his jutsus he learned from Yamato, knowing that some people would be watching, as he looked at the three sound nins on a rooftop while smirking devilishly freaking out the sound trio as well.

"W-We got to report this" said the one in bandages while the other two just nodded in agreement.

Naruto was waiting for his team to arrive when Yakumo appeared and Sai appeared a few minutes later, they all handed in their forms while Naruto didn't put down his last name. Team 11 passed the genjutsu with ease and entered the room when killing intent was forced onto the group from the people inside. Naruto simply raised his hand at the team while he and Reibi unleashed both their KI to make a few pass out and others fall to their knees.

Team 11 was signalled over to the over rookies by Kiba. Team 7, 8 and 10 were there and team 9 somewhere else. "Looks like rookie 12 are all here" Kiba stated obviously.

"Yes, we can see that" Ino replied

"No what I mean is where the first rookies of the same graduation group to enter the exams at the same time." Kiba said

"You should learn to keep quiet" A teenager older than the rookies approached them.

"Who are you" Mito asked the silver haired genin.

"My name is Kabuto and you shouldn't really draw attention to yourself like this" He said "It will make you targets for the exams." Kabuto then shifted his glasses up slightly.

Naruto scoffed at this. "If they can't handle simple low level killing intent, how are they going to pass" Naruto said loudly on purpose making the other genin mad "Oh so you want me to step it up a notch huh?" Naruto asked the genin staring making them all flinch looking away.

"Well Kabuto do you have any advice, you seem to understand these exams better than anyone here, is this your second time" Choji asked

"Well it's my seventh time around since the exams are every two years and it's easier than a field promotion and that, so this is my fourth time." Kabuto stated while pulling out a deck a cards "This is my ninja info cards it has information on people in this room so anyone want information?" He asked the rookie 12.

"Rock Lee and Neji Hyuga" said Satsuki

"Gaara from Suna there is something I wish to confirm" said Naruto making the other rookies raise their eyebrows.

"Naruto" said Mito gaining confused looks.

"It's no fun if you know there name" Kabuto said "Well here we go, first up Rock Lee. He is a year older than you guys; his team mates are Tenten and Neji Hyuga, jonin sensei Might Guy." Naruto Shuddered at remembering the 'Flames of Youth' he saw when he was younger. "He has taken 20 D rank and 11 C rank, he is a master of taijutsu, this is his first time taking the exams."

"Next is Neji Hyuga, the information is the same as Lee's he also has the Byakugan" Kabuto said before moving onto Gaara.

"Gaara, he is from Suna teammates are Temari and Kankuro the three are the Yondaime Kazekage's children. He has taken 32 D rank, 17 C rank and a B rank, the weird thing is he always comes back from a mission uninjured he is skilled at controlling sand so most likely ninjutsu" This worried the rookie 12 except for Naruto.

"Finally Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze" Naruto frowned at his last name being said being noticed by the rookies and by a single Iwa team. "However he doesn't like to use his last name for unknown reasons he has taken 47 D rank 1 C rank a-a-and one A rank mission. He holds the fastest record for catching the Demon Cat known as Tora, seems all animals like him, He convinced Zabuza Momochi to join him" This caused shocked reactions from all the genin in the room especially Tenten. "His teammates are Sai and Yakumo Kurama, on Team 11 better known as Prodigy Team 11, Highly skilled in fuinjutsu, High gennin in genjutsu, low chunnin in a unique taijutsu style no one has heard of before." Rock Lee raised an eyebrow at this. "Unknown in kenjutsu presumed low chunnin and mid chunnin for ninjutsu". Kabuto finally said. The rookie 12 excluding team 11 looked at Naruto. The sound genin were going to move but realized that Naruto was sending looks towards them and the sand trio.

" _So that's the person who made Zabuza join us_ " Tenten thought

" _A fighting style no one as heard of before, I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE HIS FLAMES OF YOUTH_ " Lee thought excited holding his fist in the air.

" _Mother will have your blood NARUTO!_ " Gaara thought insanely

" _Why does he hate his last name_ " Thought the rest of rookie 12 and the Iwa team greatly curious.

" _So this is the guy jiji told me about, I guess he is kinda cute_ " The Iwa kunoichi thought.

The first proctor arrived. "I am Ibiki Morino proctor of the first chunnin exam stage." When the test started and they had to cheat Sai used his ink mice, Yakumo used a high levelled ninjutsu while Naruto answered the questions with help from Reibi. After they finished the exam, a kunoichi burst through the window with a banner saying "THE SEXY AND SINGLE ANKO MITARASHI PROCTOR OF THE SECOND STAGE" causing people to sweat drop while others stared.

The remaining teams found themselves in front of training ground 44. "Listen up maggots, this is training ground 44 or better known as the forest of death, for obvious reasons now sign this" Anko said as she handed out papers which the genin signed. Anko looked at Naruto and smirked before throwing a kunai when he caught it she shunshin'd behind him "People like you die first" she told him when she felt a kunai behind her.

"Well yeah clones always die when they dispel" Naruto said as the Kage Bushin dispelled.

"Your good gaki" Anko complimented. Meanwhile a Kusa nin was watching Naruto and Satsuki with great interest.

" _Naruto-kun of Satsuki-chan which one would be more worth it the prodigy or a sharingan, then again the Uchiha's are all still alive. I guess I know who to go for then_ " The grass nin licked 'her' lips at the thought.

" _ **Naruto-kun….someone…is….going…to hunt you**_ " Reibi said with concern

" _What do you mean Rei-chan?_ "

" _ **Someone in the exam…..is to strong….and smells of snakes…**_ " Naruto's eyes widened at this.

" _Orochimaru!? Why would he be after me when he could…._ " Naruto thought about why Orochimaru would be after him of all people then it hit him and realised that there were plenty of Sharingans to get whenever but with the strongest genin of this generation was too valuable to give up on. " _Reibi I need you to be prepared as Orochimaru might use some seal on me that is if it gets through my seals around my neck_ " Naruto told Reibi as he placed a seal around his neck that went around the whole neck. " _Okay now I need to get Yakumo to put a genjutsu around it_ " He asked Yakumo to put a genjutsu around his neck area and they used a smaller seal tag that Naruto put on his on his empty seal on the back with the kanji for 'hide' in the middle of the seal he and Yakumo made while waiting for the exam to start. " **Fuin** " Naruto said and looked at a reflection as it disappeared and said " **Kai** " and saw it reappear, he then said fuin again and then the exam started.

Team 11 sped towards the tower holding with Sai holding their Earth seal, they quickly found a team of rain nins and located their scroll which was a heaven scroll. "Ok, they have a Heaven Scroll, how are we going to do this?"

"I'll cast a genjutsu while Sai draws a small ink bird to retrieve a scroll" Yakumo ordered, she casted the genjutsu and Sai's bird took the scroll.

"Yakumo, you hold onto this" Sai said handing it to Yakumo. "Now let's head to the tower" and with that they leapt off only for Naruto to sense an approaching signature.

"Careful guys we got a snake on our tail" Naruto said causing Sai's eyes to open wide as well as Yakumo's. "Our best bet is to speed up or find another team willing for a truce until we get to the tower" Naruto suggested. "It's that or fight."

"I'll cast another genjutsu, Sai will use his ink beasts and you will place a gravity and chakra suppression seal on him." Yakumo said "Then we run." Soon the kusa nin caught up to the team when Naruto stopped for while his teammates went on.

"Ah so you have decided to stop Naruto-kun" the grass nin that's suspected to be Orochimaru said.

"Why yes Orochimaru" Naruto stated

"So you knew it was me you truly are a prodigy Naruto-kun"

"So is there a reason your after me?" Naruto asked the snake sannin

"Why yes let's just say I'll give you a gift if you live through this"

"No thanks Orochi-chan" Naruto said trying to provoke the sannin. Naruto then dispelled when two snakes launched at him. The genjutsu then took effect as Orochimaru found himself tied to a cross like object with two giants appeared and were about to pummel him. " **Kai** " Orochimaru said dispelling the genjutsu but noticed that his wrists were bleeding. Then ten ink lions attack the sannin but noticed he couldn't move and felt his chakra being supressed, he turned around to see Naruto smirked and shunshin'd away as the ten ink lions exploded.

"Quick let's go" Naruto said as they left in a hurry. At the same time Orochimaru emerged from the tree rubble. Orochimaru then took off the chakra suppression seal and then the gravity seal throwing it to the growing creating a large crater from the weight of the seal. Orochimaru then went off after the genin.

As team 11 jumped through the tree tops trying to get to the tower, they saw the team from Otogakure approach them, little did they know team 7 and 10 were close by.

"We are under orders to kill you" said the mummy of the sound team. "Kin you take the girl, Zaku you take the pale one"

"Yeah yeah Dosu" Zaku said to the bandaged man. Zaku charged at Sai only to get attacked by five ink bulls that exploded. "Shit" Zaku cursed as Sai came down with his tanto cutting Zaku's shoulder. "FUCK" Zaku screamed holding his shoulder.

Kin wasn't faring to well as soon as she dispelled the genjutsu she noticed that the bruises from the genjutsu were there, were real! "How can you do this?" Kin asked Yakumo.

"My Kekkei Genkai makes all my genjutsu real" She answered, freaking out Kin knowing that she will die if she was put in a death genjutsu.

Naruto was fighting Dosu in a taijutsu battle, Dosu realised that he was losing chakra.

"I'm sick of this **Kyomeisen (Resonating Echo Drill)** " shouted Dosu as he punched Naruto who jumped away from him. Naruto then sensed Orochimaru's chakra but also Mito's chakra.

" **Kagemane no Jutsu (Shadow Imitation Technique)** success" came the voice of Shikamaru who caught Dosu.

" **Shintenshin no Jutsu (Mind Body Switch Technique)** " said Ino who used it on Kin to possession her.

" **Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu** " called out Satsuki who fired it at Zaku.

"Looks like the prodigy team needs some help huh nii-san" said Mito with Sakura and Choji stood next to her.

"YOU FOOLS WHY ARE YOU HERE!" Naruto shouted. "YOU NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE RIGHT NOW!"

"WHY! WE JUST SAVED YOU" Screamed Mito

"BECAUSE OROCHIMARU IS COMING HERE RIGHT NOW!" He shouted shocking team 7 and 10 even the sound team.

"How do you know this?" Satsuki asked

"Because one I'm a sensor and two we just got away from him before being attacked by this oto nin team"

"You're a sensor and you got away troublesome blond" Shikamaru said.

" _If what he is saying is true then…he is trying to get a new recruit from the blond…WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE!_ " Dosu decided before saying "ZAKU, KIN WERE LEAVING NOW!" Dosu turned around to look at Shikamaru "We will give you our scroll, just let us leave." Shikamaru sighed mumbling something about troublesome, Zaku then threw them the scroll Ino released Kin and Shikamaru released Dosu as they ran away.

Team 7, 10 and 11 heard an evil chuckle. "Kukukuku… You can't run forever" said the voice of Orochimaru that made all the genin freeze before turning slowly to see Orochimaru standing there. "It wasn't nice to put me through that genjutsu, explosion and while weighing me down with gravity seals and chakra suppression seals." Orochimaru said before shunshining in front of Naruto and delivering a knee to his chest.

Satsuki respond with " **Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu** " firing the fireball towards the snake summoner. Sai sent twenty winged lions at sannin each having the kanji for explosion on them, while the sannin kept dodging them not letting the attack hit these time, Sakura dragged Naruto away and proceed to heal his wounds while the others fought. Choji expanded to flatten the sannin. Ino had to wait for either Choji or Shikamaru to catch the sannin before performing the Shintenshin no jutsu. Shikamaru performed the hand seals and said " **Kagemane no Jutsu** " to catch the sannin but proved to be pointless as the sannin could easily outrun the jutsu. Yakumo created a genjutsu where Orochimaru saw himself attacking him. Mito enraged by how the Orochimaru wanted her brother!

Mito ran up to Orochimaru with a Rasengan in hand hitting Orochimaru only for him to crumble. "Shit an earth clone" Mito said before turning to see her brother standing looking into the trees. Orochimaru then came down at high speed and kicked Choji into Shikamaru. Sai went to stop the sannin but only for him to be flung away by said sannin. Orochimaru turned to Mito and back to the standing Naruto. Mito charged in with another Rasengan only for her arm to be grabbed and a fist ending up in her stomach before being thrown to be caught by Satsuki.

"Now that is over, shall we play Naruto-kun" Orochimaru smirked

" _I don't have a chance here yet I gotta keep them alive, I want to use Rei-chans power but I can't let them know at least not now….my own gravity seals, but that could deactivated the Hidden Seal placed on my blank seal around my neck…I got to risk it_ " He thought before shouting " **Gravity Seal Kai** " and with that a burst of energy exploded around Naruto and the Hidden Seal stayed hidden.

"Oh Naruto-kun getting serious are we" Naruto then disappeared in a shunshin behind Orochimaru before hitting a …log?

" _Kawarimi!_ "

"Behind you Naruto-kun" Orochimaru kicked Naruto through one of the trees. Team 7, 10 and 11 could only watch as Naruto was brutally kicked through the tree.

"If only we were strong enough" said Satsuki

"We can't defeat a sannin shouldn't the ANBU be here by now?" questioned Shikamaru

"Unless he has…spies... or got in without anyone knowing" said Sai

When Naruto crashed through a tree he placed a prototype seal on his right arm it was a **Pain Seal** to stimulate pain when the seal is activated he knew the sannin would try to mark him somehow and the seal on his neck would take the pain but he needed to fake it, he needed to hold his arm like he was wounded. The only side effect would be getting knocked out to the Pain Seal for a day, but he had to do it.

Naruto recovered and used his Shousen Jutsu on his left arm and wiped away the blood. He engaged the sannin trying to dislocate the arms and adnd legs while draining his chakra. Orochimaru realised this and decided to go to end it now by giving Naruto the Cursed Seals. Orochimaru pinned Naruto and gave him two seals one on each side the left the Chi no Juin (Cursed Seal of Earth) and the right being the Ten no Juin (Cursed Seal of Heaven). When Naruto had got the first one he used the Pain Seal and almost blacked out until he saw the second seal causing him to use the seal again and passed out.

"Kukuku be glad Naruto-kun I just gave you two of my Juinjutsus be proud, now I better leave before the ANBU arrive" Orochimaru said before leaving. Team 7,10 and 11. Team 10 left while team 7 and 11 called a truce until they got inside the tower, two days passed and Naruto woke up feeling normal they reached the tower but Naruto stopped to do something.

" **Kai** " the hidden seal around Naruto's Seals showed he took off the Hidden Seal, followed by the Pain Seal then the Cursed Seals and put them into a storage scroll he had. He also increased his gravity seals back to normal. When team 7 and 11 entered they both pulled out their scrolls and passed the second stage and told their sensei of what happened and who they were after, Naruto.


	7. Chapter 7

**Jinchuuriki of the Reibi**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**_

Chapter 6 – Preliminaries

Naruto! Orochimaru was after Naruto! Why would Orochimaru be after Naruto. Minato who heard this dismissed the teams to rest for the remaining days, the strange thing was the report says he got two different curse seals placed on him but nothing was there. Minato thought about why Orochimaru would be after his son, then it hit him, Naruto had the Uzumaki genes in him making him live a lot longer than most people probably live at least to 150 live like Mito Uzumaki-Senju, since Mito had the Kyubi sealed within her removing her as a host for Orochimaru's immortality jutsu and he can get a Sharingan or Byakugan whenever he wanted. Minato called the shinobi side to warn them and to prepare for anything.

"Hokage-sama why are we here?" asked Shibi Aburame.

"This shinobi meeting is about Orochimaru" Minato calmly stated freaking out most of the clan heads. "He attacked a Konoha genin team in the second stage."

"Why is Orochimaru here?" asked Fugaku Uchiha "Is he after Satsuki?"

"Is he after Hinata?" said a worried Hiashi Hyuga.

"No" came the reply of Minato

"Mito?" both Hiashi and Fugaku said which Minato shook his head.

"Then who?" asked Inoichi Yamanaka. Minato looked up.

"Naruto…" he said with a hint of sadness. "…Shikaku prepare our ninja forces for anything Orochimaru might try, Jiraiya will be here after the preliminaries, we have to play along while gathering our forces, dismissed" Hiashi and Fugaku stayed behind for their friend.

"Why is he after Naruto" asked Fugaku concerned for his friends son.

"Since Naruto has Uzumaki genes that will allow him to live a lot longer than most people that would be a reason since Mito is a Jinchuuriki, you two better watch out for Orochimaru as he could go for you doujutsus." Minato paused before mumbling "It's all my fault."

"Huh why is it your fault?" Hisashi said

"Well since we trained Mito to control Kyubi's chakra. We…forgot….about him and he grew cold towards us and since his first kill he got even colder." Minato said before slamming his head against the table. Fugaku and Hisashi were shocked and didn't know what to say so that stayed quiet.

Two days later in the tower the Konoha 15, Suna Siblings, the Oto team, Iwa team and Kabuto's team. Minato gave a short speech and then the proctor of the preliminaries spoke up.

"I'm *cough* Hayate Gekko and since *cough* we have too many people we will have preliminaries to cut the numbers, and there will no *cough* backing out due to numbers but one match will be a with three people." Hayate said making Kabuto curse. "The matches will scroll through randomly." The machine scrolled through the names before ending on the first match.

Sakura vs Ino.

This caused the Konoha teams to sweat drop along with the Hokage. The match itself was very short and only lasted around five minutes. "Well that is two people out of this" mumbled Naruto and the match generator scrolled through the remaining names.

Shikamaru vs Kin

Shikamaru won his match with the use of his Kagemane no Jutsu. The names started rolling again.

Temari vs Tenten

Temari won the match using her battle fan blowing around the thrown weapons from scrolls Tenten carried.

Kankuro vs Misguru

Kankuro won the match with his two puppets, Misguru had an interesting ability that allowed him to become rubber like.

Dosu vs Choji

Dosu won the match, Choji almost won as well.

Hinata vs Neji

Neji won the match almost killing Hinata when Mito and other jonin stopped him. Naruto just watched the scene before him " _Neji you idiot_ " He thought.

Shino vs Zaku

Shino won the match by sending his bugs into Zaku's melody arm.

Gaara vs Yoroi

Gaara used his sand to get to the arena stage while Yoroi jumped down, Gaara looked up to Naruto while Naruto looked at Gaara then the match began.

Yoroi rushed Gaara trying to drain his chakra just like Naruto's Haisui Richi but Gaara's sand caught the Yoroi but the leg.

" **Sabaku Kyu (Sand Binding Coffin)** " Gaara said capturing Yoroi. Yoroi screamed in pain at the next attack performed by Gaara " **Sabaku Soso (Sand Waterfall Funeral)** " leaving a bloodly corpse that was Yoroi. All the genin froze at Gaara killing someone while Naruto watched Gaara closely taking notes on his seal.

Kiba vs Akatsuchi

"Okay Akamaru let's show them what we can do" Kiba said jumping down with Akamaru.

"Show him up Akatscuhi" said the Iwa Kunoichi. Akatsuchi nodded and jumped down onto the arena. As the match began Kiba charged Akatsuchi.

" **Tsuga (Passing Fang)** " shouted Kiba as he attacked Akatsuchi.

" **Doton: Doryuheki (Earth Release: Earth-Style Wall)** " Akatsuchi said, an earth wall rose from the ground stopping Kiba. Kiba looked at Akamaru and nodded.

" **Gatsuga (Fang Passing Fang)** " Kiba shouted when he and Akamaru both spun around the earth wall, and hit Akatsuchi. Akatsuchi then said another jutsu.

" **Doton: Goremu no Jutsu (Earth Release: Strong Servant Warrior Technique/Golem Technique)** " A giant rock golem emerged and swiped at Kiba who got hit by the technique was sent towards the wall. Being the stubborn fool he is Kiba rose and went for another attack, only to be swatted away by the golem a couple of times before falling unconscious.

Sai vs Aoitsuchi

Sai walked down to the battle arena with Aoitsuchi wearing the standard Iwa outfit with a similar bandanna like Akatsuchi. "Ready to lose" Aoitsuchi said smirking to Sai. Sai's reply was a creepy smile.

Hayate looked between the fighters and said "HAJIME" Aoitsuchi dashed towards Sai. Sai pulled out a scroll and sent ten ink lions without the kanji for explosion on them, Aoitsuchi dodged six of the ink beasts before being hit by the remaining four.

"Damn" muttered Aoitsuchi, Sai went through handsigns.

" **Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu** " A fireball went towards Aoitsuchi who dodged to throw kunai at Sai. Sai created an ink elephant to take the kunai, Sai created two ink dragons to attack.

" **Doton: Doryudan (Earth Release: Earth Dragon Bullet)!** " shouted Aoitsuchi as a dragon-like head made of mud shot multiple bullets mad of mud at the two ink dragons and Sai. During the midst of the chaos Sai snuck up on Aoitsuchi and delivered a quick chop to the neck winning the match.

Satsuki vs Kurotsuchi vs Yakumo

"The three person match will begin, now" Hayate said

Satsuki activated her Sharingan and fired the a fireball at Yakumo. " **Suiton: Mizurappa** " Yakumo said as a stream of water at the fire ball. Kurotsuchi went towards the Uchiha and engaged in taijutsu. Satsuki and Kurotsuchi saw they were in a genjutsu when they were being hit with fireballs.

" **Kai** " they both shouted only to have the burn marks stay on them as the other fireballs disappeared.

" **Doton: Doryuso (Earth Release: Earth Flow Spears)** " Kurotsuchi said as multiple spears of earth flew at both Satsuki and Yakumo, they both dodged only to see that it was a trap. " **Yoton: Sekkaigyo no Jutsu (Lava Release: Quicklime Congealing Technique)** " Kurotsuchi said before large quantity of quicklime came out.

" **Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu (Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique)** " Satsuki yelled as a volley of small fireballs were shot out of Satsuki's mouth after both she and Yakumo dodged the quicklime.

As the fireballs hit Kurotsuchi, Satsuki spun around to Yakumo. " **Suiro no Jutsu (Water Prison Technique)** " She said as Satsuki was trapped in a sphere of water. Kurotsuchi saw this as a perfect chance to act. Kurotsuchi chopped Yakumo's neck releasing Satsuki. Satsuki engaged in taijutsu again, with the Sharingan Satsuki dodged most of the attacks but when Kurotsuchi crumbled into rocks Satsuki felt a punch to her gut and saw the real Kurotsuchi there.

"Winner Kurotsuchi of Iwa" said Hayate. Naruto and a Kage Bushin helped Yakumo and Satsuki back to where the teams were.

Mito vs Lee

"My turn" grinned Mito as she hopped down.

"YOSH! IT IS MY TURN TO SHOW MY FLAMES OF YOUTH" Lee shouted.

"SHOW THE FLAMES OF YOUTH LEE!" Guy shouted back at his student. Everyone sweat dropped at this.

"Hajime" came the voice of Hayate. Both Mito and Lee engaged in taijutsu as that was the only thing Lee could do.

" **Konoha Daisenpu (Leaf Great Whirlwind)** " Shouted lee dispelling Mito. " _A clone!_ " Lee then got kicked by Mito.

"Lee take them off" said Guy

"But sensei"

"You have permission Lee"

"Yes Guy-sensei" Lee said before dropping his weights shocking most of the people there. Mito smirked however as she released her gravity seals. They engaged in taijutsu again until Lee had to step it up a notch. " **Kaimon!** " shouted Lee.

"Guy, you taught him to open the gates?" questioned Kakashi, while Guy just nodded.

Lee gotten behind Mito and shouted " **Omote Renge (Front Lotus)** " Lee went on to the perform the move with Mito wrapped up in the bandages before getting smashed into the floor, Mito then dispelled again.

" **Rasengan** " shouted Mito as the Rasengan hit lee knocking him into the wall and winning the match.

Naruto vs Kabuto

"The final match of the preliminaries will now begin." Kabuto looked towards the man disguised as Orochimaru stared at him.

"Come on Kabuto-senpai, no going easy on me" Naruto said coldly. Kabuto then made a chakra scalpel, as soon as Kabuto got close Naruto then shunshin'd behind Kabuto and used his Haisui Richi to dislocate Kabuto left arm.

" _He just used a plain shunshin, the only one who mastered it to that was Shisui Uchiha_ " thought all the jonins, the hokage and Satsuki.

"You can heal your wounds quickly Kabuto" Naruto said before engaging Kabuto. Kabuto's chakra scalpel was drained and Kabuto's right arm was dislocated as well.

"You do have a unique fighting style Naruto" Kabuto said

"Sensei, what was that fighting style?" asked Lee

"I don't know I never seen it before, Naruto most likely created it" shocking the genin and jonin.

"HIS FLAMES OF YOUTH ARE BLAZING!" shouted both Guy and Lee.

"I can't copy it" said Kakashi pulling down his forehead protector.

"Neither" said Satsuki smiling "He found a way to stop the Sharingan copying."

"What do you mean found a way?" asked Mito.

"Since only a few of us like me, Itachi and Kaa-san don't use our Sharingan to copy people's move, he knew that during the finals that the Uchiha clan would be watching with their Sharingan." Shocking the jonin.

"...A prodigy…" Minato said softly after hearing what Satsuki said.

Kabuto was losing chakra fast due to this Haisui Richi taijutsu and with the fact that Naruto kept dislocating his arms and legs, forcing Kabuto to heal which his chakra was being taken by the taijutsu style. Naruto pulled out a seal and activated it on Kabuto making him crash into the ground. Naruto remembered what Yamato said to him before the match began.

 _Flashback_

" _Naruto, we believe Kabuto might be a spy as he showed Lee's, Neji's, Gaara's and your stats_ " Yamato said

" _And what do you want me to do sensei?_ " Naruto asked, Yamato sighed at what he had to say.

" _We need you to kill him_ " Yamato sadly said expecting to hear a protest.

" _Consider it done_ " Naruto said coldly.

 _Flashback End_

"Come on Kabuto, I expected more from a veteran" Naruto harshly said.

"Well I guess it's time to get serious then Naruto"

"You took the words right out of my mouth, **Kai** " leaving a crater larger than Lee's where Naruto was standing leaving people shocked to see that Naruto trained with more weights than Guy, Lee and Mito combined. Naruto disappeared to hit Kabuto multiple times before going into ninjutsu. "Be proud to see my own creation." Naruto said.

" **Futon: Supiapiasu (Wind Release: Piercing Spear)!** " said Naruto coldly as his arm covered in visible wind chakra showing like a large spear as it pierced Kabuto's heart killing him.

Naruto stood over the corpse of Kabuto with cold eyes before a team of jonin picked up the body. Hayate then called the winning genin down to call out their numbers.

"One" said Mito.

"Three" said Naruto.

"Five" said Kankuro.

"Six" said Shino.

"Two" said Neji.

"Four" said Kurotsuchi.

"Eleven" said Gaara.

"Troublesome…Seven" mumbled Shikamaru.

"Twelve" said Dosu.

"Nine" said Sai.

"Eight" said Temari.

"Ten" said Akatsuchi.

"One month from now the official stage 3 will commence, dismissed" said the Hokage. When they all left Naruto handed a note to Gaara who read it. " _Gaara I can fix your seal so the Ichibi can let you sleep_ " the note said with directions on where to meet him. After reading the note Gaara decided to go to the location on the note.


	8. Chapter 8

**Jinchuuriki of the Reibi**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**_

Chapter 7 – Fixing the Seal, One Month Training

Gaara was in front of the old clan compound Naruto bought and saw Zabuza Momochi enter the compound. After knocking on the door Haku answered the door. "Hello, may I help you?" Haku asked the red head.

"Yes…I'm looking for Naruto." Gaara said trying to resist his bjiuu's bloodlust. Gaara was invited in and saw Naruto waiting.

"Hey Gaara" Naruto said standing up. "Follow me." Naruto then lead the Ichibi Jinchuuriki to an empty room. Naruto gestured Gaara to sit, which Gaara did after putting his gourd on the ground. "Don't worry it won't hurt." He said reassuringly. Naruto went on to repair the seal, when he heard a knock on the door Haku answered again this time it was Temari and Kankuro.

Well Kankuro was dragged by Temari but still.

Haku lead them to the room where Gaara was but told them to wait. A few minutes later Naruto opened the door revealing a sleeping Gaara on the bed.

"Hello Temari, Kankuro" said the blond. Kankuro was about to scream when he saw Gaara screaming but was quickly stopped by Naruto. "If you're wondering why he isn't being possessed by the Ichibi, I fixed the seal on Gaara." Suprising the two sand ninjas. "Whoever put the seal on Gaara either used a faulty seal…or did this one purpose." He said the last part with a frown.

Gaara woke up a few minutes after Naruto fixed the seal and was saw Naruto next to him. "Hey Gaara guess what"

"What?"

"You slept for twenty minutes." This shocked Gaara he slept for twenty minutes without Shukaku taking over. "Oh and Gaara your sister and brother are worried about you even though they don't show it, so give them a second chance alright" he said while Gaara nodded. When Naruto walked out Temari and Kankuro walked in, Kankuro looking at Gaara with worry and Temari hugging Gaara.

"Kankuro…Temari…." He started getting reactions from them both. "…I'm sorry…." Now they were both shocked.

"No worries Gaara" said Kankuro.

"We will help Konoha when the invasion starts" Gaara said getting nods from his siblings.

" _We finally have our brother back_ " Temari and Kankuro thought however a voice broke them from a voice.

"Hey if you're staying here for a bit longer do you want to eat here" Asked Naruto. Dinner that night was very interesting as Naruto, the sand trio, Zabuza Momochi and his adopted daughter Haku were there, it was…a very interesting night.

Naruto was out in a training field just after dropping off the seals at Dragon's Jaw. Unluckily enough his family saw him enter and exit.

" _Hey Reibi?_ "

" _ **Yes…Naruto…**_ "

" _Since the finals are here and the Uchiha's well be watching do you mind letting me use that Kekkei Genkai blocker again and would you train me?_ " Naruto asked, Reibi didn't even think about for a second.

" _ **Yes…I have something…for you too…**_ " Reibi said before a summoning contract appeared and Naruto signed the contract with his blood. " _ **You are now the first….Leech summoner**_ "

" _Wow Rei-chan, your amazing_ " Naruto praised the leech before sensing five chakra signatures.

 _A few minutes earlier_

Minato, Kushina and Mito saw Tsuande and Jiraiya holding two summoning contracts.

"Hey gaki, the pervert and I decided to give you both summoning contracts, don't worry the toads and slugs both agreed to this." Mito then signed both summoning contracts before Mito got an idea.

"What about Naruto-nii?" she asked.

"Well we haven't discussed him having both contracts, but we could see" Tsuande said before Jiraiya spoke up.

"Speaking about Naruto, I heard the bridge in Nami was named after him, The Great Naruto Bridge, I believe." Jiraiya said.

This shocked both Minato and Kushina, a bridged name after their son.

 _Present_

Naruto turned around to see his family and two of the three sannin. "Hey gaki we're here to give you summoning contract". Naruto used his Cold Eyes no Jutsu to stare into their souls.

"Thanks but no thanks, I have no need to summon toads." Naruto said "However I rather talk to Saiken before doing anything with slugs." Confusing the five people, Kyubi was shocked though. As Naruto got up to leave Jiraiya shunshin'd in front of him, while Naruto shunshin'd behind the sannin and walked off. Jiraiya had a saddened frown knowing what his old friend wanted with Naruto.

"I know what happened with Orochimaru, Naruto" making Naruto cast a glance to see his 'mother' with forming tears.

"I have no intentions of going with Orochimaru if that's what you're thinking…If he does get me though I'd be greatful if you didn't even bother." Naruto then shunshin'd out of there to tell Haku and Zabuza where he was going.

"Who is Saiken?" asked Mito, while her mother was in tears. Tsuande then summoned her personal slug summon Katsuyu.

"Tsuande? What's wrong?" The giant slug said.

"Naruto said something about a slug called Saiken" Jiraiya said, causing her the slug to freeze.

"Saiken!"

"Yes do you know him?" Tsuande said

"….you known Saiken as…..The Rokubi" This caused all five of them to freeze while Katsuyu returned to her summoning plane.

"This fits with the prophecy" Jiraiya said breaking everyone from their musing.

"Prophecy? What prophecy?" Kushina asked.

"The Elder Toad Sage told me just before I got here" Jiraiya said bfore continuing "A person who calls the colossal beasts by name, two people will emerge one with a burden forced upon and the other a ritual between friends."

"So that could mean Mito and Naruto are the children of prophecy?" Minato asked

"It's possible; the question is how Naruto knows the names of the bijuu". Jiraiya said.

Naruto returned to his home to tell Haku and Zabuza where he was going and to keep it a secret which they nodded in agreement. Naruto went to his room and took off his hitai'ate and put on the one with the kanji for zero on instead. He made one shadow clone to stay at the compound to alert him the day the finals started.

" _So Reibi can I train with the leeches?_ " Naruto asked the leech.

" _ **Of course…Naruto-kun….are you ready?**_ "

" _Yes…I'm ready_ " Naruto said cursing his new found habits. Naruto performed the seals for the jutsu while Reibi took care of the 'reverse' part.

Naruto suddenly appeared in what looks like a valley.

"Ah you must be our very first summoner" a leech the size of a full grown horse said while Naruto just nodded. "We were created only a few minutes and already have a summoner."

"Created?" said a confused Naruto.

" **Ah yes, we are known as one of the ten forbidden contracts since bijuu created us. The only other contracts are the slugs created by the Rokubi…** " said a leech the size of Gamabunta to which Naruto nodded as he already knew " **…the apes created by the Yonbi and the Turtles created by the Sanbi.** "

"I knew of the slugs but I the apes and turtles created by Son Goku and Isobu"

"Yes, I since your our first summoner may I ask your name" the horse sized leech asked the blond teen.

"Ah my apologizes, my name is Naruto."

" **Ah a nice name, I see you're our creators jinchuuriki may I ask how.** "

"Reibi and I met a couple of months ago and we became friends and well, we decided to become partners"

"You are telling the truth" shocking Naruto "Don't worry Reibi has informed us of how"

"Um were exactly are we"

" **This Naruto, is Hiru no Tochi (Land of Leeches) but we are in Kyuketsu Bare (Blood Drain Valley)** " The larger leech said.

"May I meet the others and learn about what you can do?"

"Sure" the other leech said "Follow us" which Naruto did.

Naruto met the other leeches of different sizes and abilities they had like; draining blood, draining chakra, producing venom into a target both deadly and paralytic, and parasitic host control to name a few. Naruto trained with the leeches he would be working with. He also worked with Reibi with a special surprise to shock everyone during the battle with Mito.

Naruto created a few jutsus while he was there and worked on working with his summons, some of the younger leeches started to call him 'Naruto-nii' which caused some of the older leeches to chuckle. After a week the leeches gave him a gift, a sword crafted by the leeches (Reibi) and started teaching Naruto the kenjutsu style for the sword 'Ukiyo (Fleeting Life)' which used both speed and strength to attack as well as using feints and counters.

When Naruto got the sword the handle was white while the metal of the blade itself was purple with no sheath. The name of the blade was quite fitting for where it came from 'Isoro (Blood Sucker)', like the swords of the mist and Kusanagi, Isoro also has a special skill. Naruto noticed that it 'leeches' chakra from it enemies just like his taijutsu style and the Samehada sword. When Isoro got blood on it the blade started to getting sharper and look brand new just like Zabuza's Kubikiribocho. Two swords of the mist it could copy? When Naruto asked the leech who gave it to them why it has two abilities which the leech replied that the sword has more abilities but the two were based on the leeches' abilities of draining chakra and blood. Naruto pondered that it could use poisons and other skills.

While Naruto trained in ninjutsu, taijutsu and kenjutsu. He learned that Isoro was mainly used for blood drainage and could be used with the five elements quite easily. Reibi gave him the affinity of all the elements; fire, lightning, water and earth while Naruto kept his wind affinity.

" _ **Naruto-kun…I have a gift for you...**_ " Reibi said.

" _Another gift Rei-chan?_ "

" _ **Yes…you're going to learn the leech sage mode…**_ " Shocking Naruto

" _Sage mode? Are you sure?_ "

" _ **Yes…you are ready…there is a difference… between this sage mode and other sage modes….this sage mode….uses nature chakra like…other sage modes and….emotional chakra…**_ "

" _Emotional chakra?_ "

" _ **Emotional chakra… uses different emotions for different purposes….hatred and anger can be used for strength, happiness and worry can be used for healing….and others…I will also be teaching you….one of my techniques…..you could call it your first…Tailed Beast Skill.**_ " Reibi said with only a few pauses.

" _Okay Rei-chan…I'm ready_ " Naruto simply said. Naruto trained using the leech sage mode and with his new skills from Reibi. The days past quickly and Naruto had a somewhat mastery from training with him and his clones. His shadow clone back at his compound showed what happened back in Konoha, as well keeping the place clean, selling seals and others. The day of the finals were tomorrow as the clone made another and dispelled it. Naruto said goodbye to the leeches gaining a family with the summons and that he would summon one of the leeches for a battle soon, Naruto then went back to his home with Reibi.

 _The Month with Mito_

Mito was determined to win the match against Neji, but her thoughts were on the second fight after it.

Naruto

She knew Naruto would beat the Iwa kunoichi. When her father found an old dusty scroll one night in the office leaving him gaping at what he held, and leaving Mito jealous that someone who appeared in the chunnin exams would know her own family better than her.

An arranged marriage

The granddaughter of the current Tsuchikage, Kurotsuchi and the son of the Yondaime Hokage, Naruto. Apparently the arrangement was made a month after Naruto was born and that they will meet during the chunnin exam. This left the trio with no idea what to do.

Mito trained with Jiraiya with sage mode and toad summoning. She trained with Tsunade with healing jutsu, slug summoning and raw strength. Her father with ninjutsu and Hiraishin and finally her mother with kenjutsu, chakra chains and mastered a unbreakable genjutsu that spilts the hair into nine raging tails whenever Mito got angry like when she heard of this arranged marriage.

Mito kept training for the finals but mainly the battle with Naruto.


	9. Chapter 9

**Jinchuuriki of the Reibi**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**_

Chapter 8 – Chunnin Exam Finals.

The finals were tomorrow and Naruto was listening to Reibi….about fashion….

" _Reibi does it really matter?_ " Naruto asked the tenth tail of the Juubi.

" _ **YES…It does…you got to look…the part**_ " Reibi said femininely.

" _So what should I wear then?_ " Sighed Naruto as his companion was choosing his wardrobe. After listening to Reibi choose his clothes for the finals, Naruto wore black ANBU pants without the white bandage strap, black full covered combat shoes, he wore the hitai'ate with the kanji for zero however he didn't know where to wear it put listened to Reibi as he wrapped it around his neck and tested it so it wasn't loose and letting his hair flow and show the length of his hair. He wore a white long sleeve coat like the Yondaime's coat except without any flames or kanji on it so it was pure white and blank. He wore fingerless black gloves as well. When he was about to wear a shirt Reibi stopped him from doing so.

Now showing his well-built body Naruto walked down the stairs from his room to eat breakfast with Zabuza, sadly (or luckily) for Haku when she walked down saw Naruto and his 'pecks' as she calls them blushed furiously with blood leaking from her nose before fainting. Zabuza saw this and laughed at his adopted daughter before picking her up and placing her on the couch.

 _Day of the Finals_

The day of the finals were finally here the Kazekage and Tsuchikage were there as well sitting on each side of the Hokage, Minato was nervous only remembering the arranged marriage that he had set up with Onoki and never told his son.

"Hello Minato, looking forward to the arranged marriage?" Onoki asked the nervous Minato.

"Y-yes Tsuchikage"

"Why are you so nervous?" He asked Minato. Minato knowing he couldn't lie to the aged kage told him the truth.

"W-well y-you s-see I kinda forgot to tell Naruto about it" Onoki's eyes widened.

"So you're telling me you didn't inform your own son?" questioned the aged kage. "I informed Kurotsuchi and she had no problem with it, in fact when she it would work out fine…that is if he can handle her being a bit pushy." Onoki said causing Minato and the 'Kazekage' to sweat drop. Meanwhile Jiraiya was there in the back behind his student writing down ideas for his new book, he already had the characters for the book thanks to Naruto. Minato welcomed everyone to the chunnin exam finals.

Down in the stadium nearly everyone saw Naruto's new outfit making most females blush especially Kurotsuchi, Yakumo, Satsuki and Haku…again.

"Now the first match *cough* of the first round will begin" said Hayate luckily saved by Gaara and told the details of the invasion, when asked why Gaara simply said 'Naruto' and walked back.

"Mito Uzumaki-Namikaze vs Neji Hyuga" came from another voice belonging to Genma Shiranui.

The contestants left except for Mito and Neji.

"It is your fate to loss to my Namikaze." said Neji.

"Sorry but I don't believe in that" she replied. The proctor than began the match. Mito created multiple shadow clones to distract Neji who activated his Byakugan and easily taking care of the clones. Mito charged a Rasengan attacking Neji causing him to use Hakkesho Kaiten spinning around creating a perfect barrier shocking the main branch and destroying Mito's Rasengan.

"You're in my divination" Neji simply said before charging Mito attacking her tenketsu " **Hakke Rokujuyon Sho (Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms)** " shouted Neji however to his mispleasure saw Mito stand like nothing happened and opening her tenketsu with using a little of Kyubi's chakra before charging at Neji.

"Try this on for size" Mito said before throwing a kunai making Neji catch it and saw that Mito disappeared and feeling something hit his back. " **Rasengan** " Mito shouted before Neji was blasted into the wall with Mito standing above him.

"You know…fate doesn't control someone you know…there is a reason I defy fate, and I will keep denying fate until I get 'his' forgiveness" Mito said with a few people knowing who she was talking about including Neji. "Nii-san told me once when we were little that 'a caged bird wishes to fly, it uses its beak to pry open the door and fly away from the cage'…" Mito said, before Neji blacked out he gave a small smile.

"The second match will now begin Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze vs Kurotsuchi" said Genma as he watched the two fighters walk down. When Kurotsuchi saw Naruto's abs she blushed at how well toned he was making her sort of glad at how they were arranged. She pushed down these feelings and went in for the attack. She and Naruto charged at each other Naruto whispered one word " **Bushin Daibakuha (Clone Great Explosion)** " Naruto exploded almost catching Kurotsuchi. She turned to see the real Naruto to her right. She went through a few hand signs.

" **Suiton: Mizurappa (Water Release: Water Trumpet)** " she shouted as a large jet of water came from her mouth. Naruto responded with a few hand signs.

" **Futon: Daitoppa** " said Naruto as the rush of wind pushed back the water jutsu. " **Kage Bushin** " Naruto whispered as two clones were created. Before each one went through different jutsus. " **Katon: Endan (Fire Release: Flame Bullet)** " said the original Naruto.

" **Futon: Daitoppa** " said a clone increasing the speed and size of the flame bullet while the other clone did a plain shunshin'd to Kurotsuchi catching her off guard as she saw the flame bullet head towards her, she had no use but to use her flight technique. As she turned around allowing the clone to get hit she flew into the air shocking most people but when she saw Naruto dispel his clone and saw he was smiling before shunshin'd out of site. Kurotsuchi looked around slowing going towards the ground still cautious. When she stood on the ground looking around the arena she heard something.

" **Doton: Shinju Zanshu no Jutsu** " said Naruto as he tried to get Kurotsuchi into the ground.

"Nice try but **Yoton: Sekkaigyo no Jutsu** " Kurotsuchi said as quicklime shot out of her mouth luckily Naruto dodged this and thought of something that made him smile.

" _Luckily the Doujutsu jammer is up_ " Naruto thought before blazing through hand signs and disappearing in a shunshin and appearing before Kurotsuchi. " **Raiton: Shibire Sutoraiku (Lightning Release: Numbing Strike)** " came the calm voice of Naruto before a hand landed on top of Kurotsuchi's shoudler sending lightning through her body she fell over unable to move but was caught by Naruto.

"Winner Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze" said Genma as Hayate dismissed the two.

"Don't worry Kurotsuchi-chan you'll only be numb for a couple of minutes" he said with a smile making Kurotsuchi blush, she felt a calming aura around Naruto that made her feel at ease.

 _In the stands_

"Looks like Naruto made another jutsu" Satsuki said as she deactivated her Sharingan unable to copy the jutsus he made.

"I heard Naruto created a wind jutsu during the preliminaries" Itachi said

"Young Naruto-kun sure is unpredictable" Hiruzen joked

"The boss is awesome!" Konohamaru said

" _Naruto…_ " Kushina thought. " _Why is he wearing a hitai'ate that has the kanji for zero?_ "

 _With the Kage_

"Your son is strong and it looks like he isn't even scratching the surface." The 'Kazekage' said. "You trained him well."

"Actually I didn't train him, he trained by himself…..we never even taught him…" Minato whispered the last bit to himself unknown to him both heard while the 'Kazekage' smirked and the Tsuchikage frowned slightly before speaking up.

"Looks like their getting along just fine" the Tsuchikage said breaking Minato from his sad thoughts.

" _Maybe….He could accept it….but with Satsuki and the others…._ " Minato thought

" _NARUTO YOU'RE A GOLD MINE!_ " thought a happy Jiraiya as he kept writing in his book.

"The next *cough* match between Kankuro and *cough* Shino will begin" Hayate coughed shortly after, however due to the invasion Kankuro had to save his strength unlike his sister or brother he gave up, when he and Shino walked out he told Shino that they will have a proper match later which Shino agreed secretly knowing why thanks to Naruto.

"The fourth match is *cough* Temari vs Shikamaru"

The battle went for a while in Shikamaru's favour then…he gave up…due to low chakra giving Temari the match.

"The fifth match is Sai vs Akatsuchi"

Sai and Akatsuchi made their way to the arena. Sai sent his ink eagles to attack Akatsuchi using speed to his advantage. Akatsuchi used his earth golem to attack Sai directly but was destroyed by exploding ink lions. Finding himself unable to escape the ink beasts Akatsuchi gave up.

"Winner Sai" Genma said.

"The final match *cough* of the first round *cough* will now begin" coughed out Hayate. "Gaara *cough* vs Dosu Kinuta"

The match between Gaara and Dosu didn't last very long since of the invasion. Dosu tried to use his melody arm but couldn't touch Gaara because of his sand. Gaara and Shukaku were now on even terms as the seal caused the one tailed tanuki to go crazy but calmed down after Naruto fixed the seal. Gaara uses his sand to bind Dosu to a walk and shocking the people from suna, Gaara asked the proctor to call the match. Many people of suna wondered who changed Gaara then seeing than when Gaara went to the contestant stands he stood next to Naruto.

"Winner Gaara" Genma declared while chewing on his senbon. "The first match of the second round will begin shortly after a five minute break." The winners of round one were resting after the first match; Mito, Naruto, Temari, Shino, Gaara and Sai.

"Looks like the final round is like the preliminaries a three person free-for-all" Shino stated.

"Well we better give it our all huh" Naruto said.

"The first match *cough* of the second round will begin *cough* Mito Uzumaki-Namikaze vs Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze." Hayate Gekko said signalling the fighters.

"Mito…"

"Yes Nii-san?"

"I want you to give this fight your all that includes going for the kill."

"What, why!?"

"Because I will go all out, I am putting our family bonds on the line." Naruto said shocking Mito.

" _You're willing to sever your family bonds_ " "I will defeat you nii-san and bring you back"

"Well Imoto, try your best."

"BEGIN!"

" _Ready to mess with Kurama?"_ Naruto asked his bijuu.

"… _ **Always…**_ " Reibi replied rather quickly.

Naruto looked at his twin sister and was ready to defeat her and prove his worth.

"Well Mito are you going to use Kurama's chakra?" He asked her smirking. Mito herself was confused, Kurama? Just then she heard Kyuubi speak.

" _ **How does he**_ _**know my name!**_ " Kyuubi shouted giving Mito a headache.

" _Your name is Kurama?_ "

" _ **Of course Kyuubi is just a title you ningen gave me**_ "

" _Looks like we got to find out where he got your name from_ " Mito then cut off her link with the known named Kurama.

She launched forward at her brother who just Shushin'd behind her. Mito spun around and blocked a punch that pushed her a few feet away.

"What's wrong Mito? Kurama not feeling friendly today?" He taunted.

"Well let me show you…my power" he said slowly clearly showing Reibi's influence.

Everyone was surprised of the force of that punch.

" _That's pure strength_ " Some of the Jonin thought.

"Weak...I bet you can't even use a proper Bijuudama" He gave a cold stare at his sister building up her rage. " _Perfect_ ". He smirked inwardly. He fought Mito in taijutsu draining her chakra while she kept healing her dislocated arms and legs.

" _This is going nowhere_ " Mito thought " _I have to win, I have to get him back_ " Just then Naruto kicked her across the field. Mito bit her thumb and went through hand signs everyone knew it would be a toad but what shocked them was Naruto was going through the same hand signs.

" **Kushiyose No Jutsu (Summoning Technique)** " They both said in unison. The smoke disappeared to show a small toad the size of a full grown dog and a leech the size of kitten, when everyone saw the leech they laughed while the frog ate the leech.

"Well that was pathetic nii-san" Naruto's grin grew wider. Everyone stopped laughing and saw the frog twitch uncontrollably. "W-What" the frog then went to kick Mito but she dodged it.

"That Mito was a 'Parasitic Host Control' leech that can control its host just like your toad" Naruto stated.

" _Those summons would be able to control any of the other summons_ " though the jonin. After dodging the leech possessed toad, Mito finally kicked the toad but after the leech jumped out and went back to Kyuketsu Bare.

"Were did you get that summoning contract?" Mito asked her older brother.

"I'll enlighten you for now. I got the Leech contract just before I was offered the toad and slugs…now let us continue this fight." Naruto said.

"Fine" Mito got a scroll and pulled out a sword with a white handle with the metal of the blade was crimson.

"Maebure (Harbinger)" Naruto said "Kushina-sama's sword." This made his family and Jiraiya frown sadly. Naruto pulled out a scroll from his zip kuani pouch and pulled out a similar katana but with purple metal of the blade. Mito and Kushina looked at the blade with interest as well as Hayate and Zabuza. "This blade is Isoro. Let's see who's legendary sword is better heh." They both sped towards each other leaving red and purple trails behind the swords. Naruto using the Ukiyo style making all the sword users wonder what that was and to kenjutsu masters how beautiful it was. Mito was using the Ryuketsu no Shi (Bloody Death) that her mother made famous, each of the fighters were adapted in their kenjutsu style. Naruto got a few cuts on Mito who noticed her blood and chakra were leaving her. Mito decided to use one of Maebure's skills.

" **Kenjutsu: Oshioki (Sword Technique: Punishment)** " Mito said before slashing the air creating multiple red waves towards Naruto. Naruto stood his ground and decided that now would be a good time to use his sword skill.

" **Kenjutsu: Kaminoikari (Sword Technique: God's Wrath)** " Naruto said as he slashed his blade towards the oncoming red energy waves shooting out a purple beam of energy clashing into the red waves absorbing them and heading towards Mito before exploding in front of her. Mito stood up after the explosion to see the purple slash of energy continue into the wall in a weaker form before finally disappearing into Naruto's hand absorbing it. "Sorry Mito, but that technique only goes away when absorbed or else it would continue in a straight line continuing to absorb and kill." Naruto said before sealing away his sword back into a scroll and placing it in his zipped kunai pouch scaring many of the konoha, suna and iwa ninjas. Mito followed his lead before engaging in taijutsu.

Mito threw two punches which Naruto caught with ease however a shadowy arm appeared and punched Mito in the face sending her to the side. "Face it Mito- _sama_ you cannot defeat me on your own….use _his_ power or don't you want a brother." This enraged Mito, she went into her first cloak and charged a mini-bijuudama (Tailed Beast Bomb). Only a few noticed Naruto place a seal on his right hand. Mito fired the mini-bijuudama and her chakra cloak disappeared as she watched the orb of chakra head towards Naruto who simply held his hand up. " **Fuin** " Naruto said as the mini-bijuudama was absorbed into the seal with smoke leaving the seal. "Now I have a free bijuudama, thanks Mito." Mito just stared in shock as well as others, Naruto just absorbed a mini bijuudama to use whenever he wanted. Naruto removed the seal placing it away in his pouch and looked at Mito. "Mito if you get a good combo on me I'll show you a few secrets." Mito appeared behind him with eight kage bushins and launched him into the air, each one hitting him higher until all eight and the original where above Naruto crashing into him with their legs

" **Nine Tail Barrage** " Mito said smashing her brother into the ground. When the dust cleared Naruto was standing up like nothing happened.

"Well….I guess that was a nice combo…now I'll show you a secret." Naruto closed his eyes with everyone at the edge of their sits before he opened them showing two purple eyes with a ripple effect. "Rinnegan."

 _In the stands and kage box_.

" _Naruto has the Rinnegan…_ " though Jiraiya.

"Naruto has a doujutsu?" Satsuki asked

"I never knew Naru-kun had a dojutsu" Kushina said knowing her son was an enigma.

 _Arena_

"Y-you have a d-doujutsu?" Mito said

"We will discuss this later now… **Kage Bushin** " two clones with the Rinnegan who just stood there watching. Mito used her own kage bushins to fight Naruto who somehow dodged every attack, even when he wasn't looking at the clones. Naruto easily destroyed the clones and saw that the original Mito was now wearing a red cloak with black flames, with orange toad eyes. "Sage mode?"

"Yep, know you're going to lose" Naruto's two clones dashed out to keep Mito busy. After the clones dispelled she saw that Naruto was wearing a Noh Mask with the kanji for zero on it along with five red strains of what looks like hair.

" _This looks like your mask_ "

" _ **I thought….you should have one…..too…**_ "

" _Thanks Rei-chan_ " Naruto said before looking at Mito. "This is 'Leech Sage Mode' Mito." Naruto charged the new toad sage pushing her back a fair distance.

" **Senpo: Kebari Senbon (Sage Art: Hair Needle Senbon)** " shouted Mito as she shot needles from her hair towards Naruto with his still active Rinnegan.

" **Shinra Tensei (Heavenly Subjugation of the Omnipresent God)** " Naruto said blasting away the hair needles. "My turn **Katon: Kanetsu Hakai (Fire Release: Heated Destruction)** " Nothing happened at first until it started to get hot….extremely hot, many people were sweating. " **Katon: Endan** " A bigger flame bullet came towards Mito. " **Suiton: Ekitai Kurudaun (Water Release: Liquid Cool Down)** " Naruto said as a veil of water covered Naruto then disappeared making his body cool down like the scorching field never was hot at all.

"What did…you do…" Mito panted out.

"Well you see Kanetsu Hakai heats up the battlefield around me making fire jutsu stronger. Ekitai Kurudaun cools my body down like nothing ever happened so I can survive in the heat also water jutsu will only make the heat stronger like a sauna." Naruto said definitely getting the chunnin spot. " **Suiton: Suidan no Jutsu (Water Release: Water Bullet Technique)** " Naruto said as he shot a stream of water at ground creating more steam and increasing the temperature. Mito reverted back to normal followed by Naruto who ended his katon jutsu and deactivated his Rinnegan. Mito pulled out a tri-pointed kunai and threw it at Naruto with Rasengan in hand.

" **Flying Rajin** " Mito said hitting the back of…a log? " _Kawarimi!_ " Naruto appeared beside her and kicked her to the ground. Mito got up and preformed another Rasengan while Naruto made two clones. One charged with his own wind jutsu.

" **Rasengan!** " shouted Mito

" **Futon: Supiapaisu** " shouted one of the clones. As the attacks hit it caused an explosion to show Mito standing and the clone gone…but….Naruto and his clone held something that looked like a Rasengan with a fuma shuriken around it. The clone charged Mito. " **Futon: Rasenshuriken** " sending Mito across the field in an explosion but Mito dispelled showing the real Mito with a gaping face.

"I thought you didn't want to learn any of our techniques"

"I don't but when I created this jutsu, it had simple looked like the Rasengan and decided to give a name as such." Naruto said even though he learnt the Rasengan first. "Now you better dodge… **Futon: Rasenshuriken** " Naruto threw the completed Rasengan at Mito who dodged it and saw that the fuma shuriken part of the justu started to expanded until the sphere exploded much larger than the one the clone used, Mito was shocked at how strong her brother was. Parts of Mito's hair were in front of her face, and she was panted a lot she looked at her brother take off his white cloak and place it with his kunai pouch, showing off his abs to the watchers. "Don't want this to get wrecked." And turned to his twin seeing the small blush. "Like what you see?" This got Mito to blush even harder before using her ultimate genjutsu. " **NARUTO!** " Her hair became nine raging tails.

"So…you don't like the tattoos?" Naruto said gaining everyone's weird expression seeing the old clan's symbol on each of his arms under the shoulders.

"Take this nii-san" four chakra chains came out of Mito's back and headed towards Naruto.

" **Shadow Arms** " He whispered as four shadows arms courtesy of Reibi appeared out of his back grabbing the four chakra chains head on. Naruto swung Mito around into a wall causing it to break. "Please…surrender..."

"No…"

"As you wish…" Naruto sighed at his sister unable to continue but still standing however in her one tailed state. Mito appeared next to him and attacked only for Naruto to drain the Kyubi's chakra, freaking out both Kyubi and Mito. " **Kai** " Naruto said as a crater appeared. "During the preliminaries the Gravity Seal was set to ten times earth gravity….this time it's set to thirty-five times earth's gravity." Naruto said as he disappeared with speed and when for a downwards kick which Mito dodged and his foot made a crater. "Let me show you another gift…sister…" around Mito it got cold and shocking everyone there and more importantly Haku. " **Hyoton: Makyo Hyosho (Ice Release: Demonic Mirroring Ice Crystals)** " as multiple ice mirrors surrounded Mito as Naruto jumped into each ice mirror attacking Mito before letting the ice mirrors shatter. Naruto turned around. " **Yoton: Yokai no Jutsu (Lava Release: Melting Apparition Technique)** " shocking Kurotsuchi this time as he shot out a stream of lava into the air causing Mito to fall back.

" **Rasengan** " Mito said when a tree appeared and blocked the rasengan.

" **Mokuton: Seicho no Mori (Wood Release: Growing Forest)** " everyone in the crowd was shocked at this revelation three bloodlines and a doujutsu! It was unheard of...until now. Mito then fell onto her back due to exhaustion with Naruto picking up his coat and pouch and walking over sitting next to his sister.

"….I failed…to bring you back…" Naruto sighed at his sister.

"Mito…you're still my sister…were still family." Mito looked at him giving a confused look. "I told you that so you would go all out, I knew you would ever surrender or go 'easy' on me." Naruto said before performing a jutsu. " **Shosen Jutsu** " Naruto's hands glowed green healing his sister.

"How did you use three Kekkei Genkai?" Mito asked the question on everyone's mind.

"Well, I think it's a mutation in my genes that occurred with fuzzy" Naruto lied pointing in the direction of the Mito's seal. "But who knows, here look." He pulled out chakra paper that spilt in half, one side wrinkled and burned to ash while the other side got damp and crumbled to dust. "See all five."

Deciding to take her to the medical room after being announced the winner he shunshin'd with Mito one of the empty rooms. He landed Mito onto one of the beds and sat in a chair, maybe he went too far in the battle and showing his abilities. He continued to use Shosen Jutsu on his sister while giving her time to rest….even though they didn't live in the same house or Naruto acting cold towards them….he still cared….for his little sister….Naruto never left her side.

"Naruto-nii?" Mito asked not expecting a reply.

"…Hey….Imoto…" Naruto replied.

"N-Nii-san! What are you doing here!."

"After our match….I took you here….used Shosen Jutsu and ….never left."

"You…stayed…" Mito couldn't believe it, her brother stayed.

"I did…you are my sister after all…" Naruto said with a small smile. "Maybe it's time….to act like a proper…brother."

"Eh!? What do you mean by that?"

"I'm still care for you more than Hokage-sama and Kushina-sama, Mito….but…I shouldn't be cold to you and ignore you…you could say….will you give me another chance to be…a better sibling?" Naruto was expecting a no until he was pulled into a tight hug.

"YES!...I mean, yes of course family forgive each other no matter what even though it could take time to patch up some issues." Mito replied a bit too happily and quick. Unknown to them all Hiruzen, Kushina, Tsunade and Shizune saw the whole event take place.

" _One day…Naru-kun…_ " Kushina thought as she watched both of her children talking before walking away.

"Hey Naruto…you know what Tou-san forgot to tell you?"

"What?"

"Well yesterday Tou-san found an old scroll saying that you…are married." Time froze for what seem like hours.

"….What?"

"You are in an arranged marriage with Kurotsuchi…"

"….Y-you c-can be serious…"

"I am…what is with the kanji for zero on your hitai'ate?" Mito asked curiously.

"Zero is nothing…" causing Mito to frown. "…but it also means endless possibilities." Naruto continued scratching the back of his head.

"I guess that's true" Mito said the two siblings kept talking until they heard a noise from outside.


	10. Chapter 10

**Jinchuuriki of the Reibi**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**_

Chapter 9 – Failed Invasion, New Housemate, Fall of Root, Rise of Bark.

Both Naruto and Mito heard a noise outside.

* _KABOOM_ *

"What was that" Mito asked

"…The invasion has begun…"

The Kage box exploded and the ninja from Oto attacked. Suna was helping the Konoha ninja thanks to Naruto and Gaara but mainly due to a better treaty letting Suna take the missions Konoha has been getting from their Daimyo. During the exams and evacuating those who didn't go to watch the finals.

Many of shinobi went outside of Konoha to eliminate Oto ninja's who were going to attack the village. The clans of Konoha decided to keep their clan scrolls safe, leaving many of the clan members there. Zabuza left many Mizu Bushins at their compound as they planned to make a jutsu scrolls for the clan compound. Naruto sent Kage Bsuhins to the compound as well while he treated Mito's wounds.

Konoha, Iwa and Suna ninja fought off Oto shinobi. Jiraiya summoned a toad to counter the summoned snake that was luckily stopped before it destroyed any major property. Kushina fought along with her genin students; Yugao Uzuki, Hayate and Hana Inuzuka. Kakashi, Gai, Asuma and Kurenai fought with their students.

Orochimaru was NOT having a good day first the Tsuchikage and Minato where working together, secondly Suna was helping Konoha, and thirdly Gaara wasn't acting insane and was actually acting normal instead of screaming bloodlust and existence.

"Something wrong Orochimaru?" Minato said sarcastically. Onoki was behind the Sannin holding a Dust Release sphere. This scared Orochimaru greatly.

Naruto and Mito ran out of the medical room and saw that Kurotsuchi, Gaara, Satsuki, Haku, Neji, Sai, Yakumo and Akatsuchi were there.

"Took you long enough" Sai mused.

"Yeah yeah, let's just fight some Oto nins hmm" Naruto said before looking at Mito. "Ready Imoto?"

"I was already ready nii-chan."

"Oh so I'm nii-chan now." Naruto smirked.

"Haha very funny now let's go." Mito said as they all went to help stop the invasion.

A few hours of fighting, Oto started to retreat and Naruto went to help his father and his so called future grandfather-in-law. Orochimaru was dodging Rasengans and thrown boulders until his body got numb. " **Raiton: Shibire Sutoraiku** " a voice belonging to Naruto called out. "Now!" he shouted as he and Kurotsuchi and Mito went through hand signs.

" **Suiton: Mizurappa** " Kurotsuchi said as she shot a stream water at high speed at Orochimaru.

" **Futon: Daitoppa** " Naruto said increasing the speed of the jutsu.

" **Kenjutsu: Oshioki** " Mito shouted as she slashed the air creating multiple red waves of energy.

"Oh shi…" Orochimaru started as he was hit by all three attacks. Onoki and Minato seeing the opportunity to attack Minato used his Hiarishin and Rasengan while Onoki used his Dust Style.

" **Jinton: Genkai Hakuri no Jutsu (Dust Release: Detachment of the Primitive World Technique)** " Onoki said trapping Orochimaru in the cube variant version making it explode with Orochimaru inside. Minato looked at his two children while Onoki looked at Kurotsuchi.

"Your three all idiots you know that right! You could have gotten hurt." Minato said while Naruto stared at him.

"I rather be an idiot than a genius any day." Naruto retorted.

"Well at least you three are fine, by the way how did you get in here." Onoki said.

"Well…since Orochimaru is dead at least as far as we know with that slippery snake. Oto has no leader and many ninja here ARE under influence by the curse mark, I just happened to convince them that I'd remove their curse mark." Naruto said as Minato sighed knowing his eldest was right. He knew he couldn't just let Oto ninjas in but…Suna could take in some new ninja due to their sizes. Minato found Suna nins and told him the new treaty with the missions and with a larger ninja force.

"You do know what you're doing right?" Dosu asked

"Of course" Naruto replied with a few Oto nins who agreed to join Suna changed that changed their clothes and got Suna headbands watched. Naruto placed his hand on his shoulder and his hand started to glow, and then…it was gone. "Ok who's next." Naruto said before working on the others. Naruto got rid of the Sound Four, the Sound Trio and Anko's curse mark.

"Thanks gaki (brat)" Anko said finally free of the curse mark.

"No problem" Naruto said as he turned to the new Suna teams. "Have a nice trip."

"We will" Gaara said before shaking Naruto's hand.

"Congratulations Kurotsuchi for making Chunnin" said Onoki.

"Congratulations Shikamaru, Naruto, Mito for making Chunnin." Said Minato, he then told them their crowning achievement. "You three are in the bingo books. No bounties just high ranked ninjas." Minato said.

"You three did help in killing Orochimaru and we decided to give you three the bounty spilt three ways." Onoki said handing each a scroll. "But now…"

"…the arranged marriage…" Minato said shocking a few genin who stayed behind outside to hear what was happening. Minato expecting a 'Eh' or a 'What' got something completely different.

"I already know of this….tou-san…" Naruto sighed with Minato seeing how hard it was for Naruto to call him that.

"Let me guess….Mito?" Minato asked when Naruto nodded. Minato was got a Konoha hitai'ate and gave it to Kurotsuchi. "You don't need to wear it as you'll both be considered ambassadors but we both decided that you'll both live in Konoha."

"Since your both too young to officially marry you will wait a few years before you'll actually marry." Onoki added. Naruto turned to Kurotsuchi.

"Well looks like I have to show you were you'll be staying Kurotsuchi-chan." Naruto said.

"Lead the way Naruto-kun" She replied.

" _Maybe I could make this work…_ " Naruto thought. Later that day Naruto showed her around Konoha and to where she would be staying.

"You live here?"

"Yep, bought it myself from selling seals and doing missions." Naruto brought Kurotsuchi to one of the empty rooms. "This is one of the empty rooms you can use" Naruto pointed at a room "That room is mine and the other two are my housemates."

Kurotsuchi entered the clean empty room and pulled out a few scrolls and filling the room with her belongings. The next few weeks Naruto took Kurotsuchi on a few dates making Satsuki, Haku and Yakumo jealous, however Jiraiya was writing down furiously at this endless gold mine. One night both Haku and Kurotsuchi got the same idea and both go on each side of Naruto as he slept. When Naruto woke up he saw both of them snuggled up to him making him blush a dark shade of red. He didn't bother to wake them up and when they both woke up and asked he replied saying that he found it cute and wouldn't mind doing this.

The council saw fit that Naruto should be placed into a CRA (Clan Restoration Act) when Minato tried to stop it the council it got out of hand when Danzo said that they had the last known Mokuton that could be passed down with children. This put Naruto in a CRA however that Naruto could choose his wives and decides when or if to bear children thanks to the interference of the clan heads.

Unluckily for Danzo, Naruto had a spy of his own in ROOT and his name was Sai, after learning of Shin's fate who was Sai's brother. Naruto promised Sai that he would help him by getting information, blackmail and evidence to use against Danzo. Sai brought many copies of documents and letters to Naruto about ROOT's missions, plans and experiments as well as kidnapping children with Kekkei Genkai.

"Sai" Naruto called out.

"Yes, Naruto-sama." Sai responded making Naruto's eye twitch.

"One…STOP CALLING ME SAMA!" Naruto shouted at his friend. "We are friends….Secondly…prepare for the 'Unrooting' alright."

"Operation 'UNROOT' will be ready soon."

"I was thinking….maybe just maybe…..we could call you BARK ANBU."

"BARK? What do you mean?"

"There is ROOT, and the village if the branches and the leaves and of course the TREE itself correct."

"Correct."

"We are the BARK on the tree protecting it keeping the TREE safe from harm."

"I understand, so this is the creation of BARK?"

"You could say that…..Don't worry were not going to be like ROOT only a small group of individuals….us two mainly." Sai just nodded. "For the first phase of 'Operation Unrooting' as you called it…we need to inform the Fire Daimyo about Danzo and his treason with all this evidence." Naruto then turned to Sai. "What is your current mission?"

"My current mission is to go out of the village and eliminate some higher ups…behind the council's back of course."

"Okay take this copy of the evidence to the Daimyo." Naruto said as he handed a scroll fill with the copied documents. "Also this copy to the Hokage…by the way come here." Naruto gestured Sai over before his and glowed green and showing ink from a curse mark. "There no more curse mark." Sai thanked his friend and left to go to the Daimyo and Hokage.

Minato was working overtime again in his office until a masked clone handed him a scroll. "From a friend…also the Daimyo will also be informed…under your name of course." The clone said before dispelling. Minato looked over the documents in this scroll and was fuming.

"ANBU Arrest Danzo for treason!" Minato ordered the hidden ANBU.

The Fire Daimyo got an unexpected visitor when a masked ANBU appeared and handed him a scroll. "This is the evidence of treason by Danzo Shimura and is protected by the civilian council that makes the Hokage unable to touch him." The masked ninja said before disappearing to his mission. When the Daimyo read this he was furious of how Danzo used both him and the Hokage without anyone knowing and that he was protected due to the civilian council and spies within the Daimyo's palace, the Daimyo ordered to capture the spies and was going to Konoha.

When Sai returned and told of his mission's success about the assassination. Danzo waved him off saying that his mission was complete. Sai then went to Naruto telling him his side of the mission.

"Good work Sai." Naruto said working on a seal. "Since Danzo isn't the last member of the Shimura clan we don't have to worry about wiping out a clan….Phase two; we wait till Danzo's execution… have fun drawing Sai." Naruto waved.

Later that night in Naruto's compound he was working on a seal until he saw something under the floorboards…something red... Naruto easily picked up the piece of floor and saw a red scroll, placing the floor piece tightly back in place. Naruto read the contents of the scroll and saw that the clan that was here still had their clan jutsus here, the place might have been cleaned the clan estate but they didn't search for anything.

The scroll itself had a few things in it was well as giving clues to the location of the so called 'Vault' where all the previous clans' weapons, jutsus and other the other clan's property. The scroll had a key for the vault stored in in. Naruto decided to put the scroll back where he got it and to look for this vault later.

Naruto added his own jutsus into scrolls and placed them in the library along with Zabuza's, Haku's jutsus even Kurotsuchi added the jutsus that she knew into the library, luckily that only people with their chakra signature added can get into the estate and into again into the jutsu library. Naruto thought of adding a chakra signature reading on the vault when he finds it.

Right now he just had to wait for the arrival of the Daimyo.


End file.
